The Prince's New Attitude
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: Based on Emperor's New Groove Inuyasha is a spoiled prince. Changed into a dog he must find a way to reverse the transformation. He recieves help from the people he least expects to help him. Inuyasha discovers friendship and love. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

*Loosely based on the Emperor's new groove

* All human expect Shippo

CHAPTER 1: Life is good

'Life is good' thought Inuyasha as he felt himself completely relax in the steamy waters of the inside hot spring. The young prince had ordered the palace builders to expand the east wing of the already, huge palace onto a nearby hot spring. Inuyasha's mouth scowled as he remebered the shocked face of the head builder. The lowlife had dared to argue how difficult it would be to expand without destorying a portion of the forest as well as a few measy village houses.

****FLASHBACK****

"I don't see a problem with the plans Bankotsu" the prince said casually looking up from the drawings and measurements. The surprisingly young head builder, so close in his own age, kept his face neutral despite the rising anger that he felt. The few homes that had seperated the castle and the hot spring belonged to the village orphange. It was a small retreat for children who found it difficult to live in the crowded streets of the city.

"But, my lord, wouldn't you rather me build you a look a like hot spring in the palace? It would look exactly like the one you wanted" Bankotsu tried to reason calmly, trying to keep a reign on his emotions.

"I want the real thing, builder, and what I want I get," he threatened voilet eyes narrowed, "Now unless you want me to throw you and your stupid brothers in the dungeons, I suggest you get moving" Inuyasha finished menancingly, which send chills of fear mixed with anger down the unfortunate builder's spine. Bankotsu bowed stiffly and walked out of the attendence hall to begin the forced construction. The prince smirked triumphantly at the back of the retreating back of the humilated youth.

****END FLASHBACK****

'How dare he question me?' Inuyasha gritted his teeth, rising a clenched fist at the thought, 'At least now I don't have to bother with that scum'

****FLASHBACK****

The hot spring expansion had taken four months to build and another month to furnish the new halls and rooms. Bankotsu had worked hard and efficient the whole time. The spoiled prince had waited until the builder announced the completion before ordering his arrest. The young man along with his six brothers were thrown in seven cold and dirty cells, ther memory of the smug prince fresh in their minds.

****END FLASHBACK****

'I always win' the monarch thought, smirking as he sat soaking in the hot water blissfully.

Naraku, Inuyasha's advisor approved the arrest, but frowned at the fact that it had been after Inuyasha had spend the huge amount of money on the construction. Naraku had been the young prince's advisor and steward for roughly nine years since the ill timed death of the former king, Inutaisho and his beloved queen Izyoi. While still young at the age of twenty three, it was believed that the man would be the best choice, due to the fact that his father, Onigumo had been Inutaisho's visor. Over time Naraku had grown to like his power and tried his best to keep the impuslive young prince occupied and away from ruling. The plan had worked, making the crowned prince spoiled with each passing year, but now that the boy was to turn nineteen, Naraku would his hold on the throne.

The day after Inuyasha's nineteenth birthday, which was only in a month, Naraku would pass on all kingly duties to the only heir. Naraku feared, however, that everything, the money, power and benefits of command would all be wasted on the young monarch, before Naraku could do anything to get rid of him. He had been unable to kill the prince before now because a protection charm prevented him from being killed until he was at the age of nineteen. It was Izyoi who had asked her friend Midiokio, a sorceress to perform the enchantment when the prince had been born.

Naraku worked worked out a plan, which wouldn't kill him phsyically, he would just be removed until Naraku could play off the prince's faked death. Naraku would take the throne as well as take the Lady Kikyou as his queen. Kikyou was a witch's apprentice and was currently training with Tsubaki far to the south. She applied as a suitor the young prince, but swore revenge on the youth when he refuse dher. Since then she had teamed up with Naraku , but left to train about six months ago. It was planned that she would return in a few days. Yes Naraku could hardly contain himslef. Soon. Soon he would have complete control. Life was indeed good.

Please R&R:)


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my first ever reviewer:) I was estactic to read it. I'm sorry if the first chapter was so short. I hand wrote three quarters of the story before I posted the first chapter. The chapters do get longer fortunately.

I will admit that I'm a slow typer, but I am a fast writer.

I hope to update often.

Please enjoy the lastest update!

CHAPTER 2: The Prince's Summonings

*knock knock knock*

"Alright, alright, I'm coming"

The beautifully carved door opened to reveal a short old woman dressed in a simple dress of faded read and white. Her knee length grey hair hung in a low pnytail down her slightly bent back. An eyepacth covered her right eye, making the left, dark brown eye more noticeable.

"My I help you, young man?" the elder inquired, looking at the youth, standing on her doorstep. The lord was dressed in the uniform of a royal messenger, holding onto the reins of a handsome black horse.

"Is this the house of Kaede, the headwoman of the Higurashi village?"

"Yes, I am her, would you like to come in?'

"Afraid, I can't, milady, I come here to deliver you this, " the boy said, having Kaede a white scroll tied in a gold and silver ribbon, "It's a one day trip back to the royal palace and I must be heading back"

Bowing respectfully and climbed onto the restless looked from the galloping figure to the scroll in her wrinkled hand.

"What is that grandma?" asked a ten year old girl from the doorway.

"I'm not sure, Rin. Please go and fetch your sister and brothers" the grandmother replied, stepping into the cozy kitchen to sit at the table, waiting for her grandchildren. She peeled off the ribbon to unseal the message, opening it to examine the thin and neat letters. A quizzical frown crossing her face, adding more wrinkles to the old woman's visage. She was so caught up in reading that she failed to notice her four grandchildren enter through the open door.

"Grandma, you called?" asked her eldest grandson, Miroku, who was a strong, healthy nineteen year old man. Kaede startled slightly gazing up to see four youths standing in front of her. Four sets of dark brown eyes, so much like her own, sparkled as they smiled at their beloved grandmother.

"Yes, I did, thank you Rin," she smiled back to the four siblings and gestured to the seats at the table, "sit down, young ones. There is something we need to discuss" Kaede sat as the head of the table with Miroku sitting across from her. Rin and her seventeen year old sister, Kagome, sat across from their other brother Souta who was thirteen. Rin turned to Kaede sitting on her left side and touched the pretty gold and silver ribbons.

"Wow, when did you get that grandma?" Souta asked, eyes widening at the sight of the expensive string.

"Just now, sweetheart. It came with this" Kaede replied holding up the rolled up scroll.

"It must have come from a very rich lord" Souta said in awe.

"Who sent it, grandma? Do you know who?" asked Kagome, curosity covering her pretty face.

"Yes, indeed I do. I won't say that I wasn't surprised. I have not recieved a summonings in a very long time, not since the great king, Inutaisho died"

"A summoning?" Miroku inquired with a small trace of suspision.

"Yes, summoning to the royal palace by none other than Prince Inuyasha" Kaede finished looking back at the scroll. A silence filled the room.

"You were summoned by the prince?" Souta wondered in disbelief.

"Yes and it says that I must attend as it was a matter of extreme importance" explained the old woman.

"You can't go grandma. You can't leave the village!" Rin cried. She knew the journey was long and she feared what would happen to the elder. Her fears and thoughts did not go unshared, however.

"Rin's right. The village needs you" Kagome said placing a hand on her younger sister's tembling hand Kaede looked at her grandson's. Sighing she bowed her head, before looking back up.

"I understand your concer, but someone must go. The summoning of royalty cannot go unheeded,"

Silence once again filled the room, the sound of the crackling fire was the only noise.

"Then I will go in your place"

Everyone looked to Kagome as she rose from her seat, determination and a tiny glimmer of uncertainty burned in her brown orbs.

"What?" Souta and Miroku said in complete unison.

"Gome, don't go!" Rin exclaimed, eyes watering. Kaede remained motionless.

"I can go. Grandma named me as her heir as village headwoman. (They are not Amazons. They just have different customs) I can go in your place and answer any questions he may ask me about the village. Think of it as training, grandma" she argued before blushing "Besidee I want to travel..."

Her family looked back to the old headwoman who nodded her head.

"You are right, child, but I don't want you to go alone" she looked up to Miroku, a question in her wise eyes.

"I will accompany Kagome" he said, getting up to stand beside his little sister, placing a hand on her right shoulder, smiling. Seeing Rin's scared and sorrowful fac, he continued.

"I shall make sure that my fair sister, Lady Kagome does not fail on her quest or come to harm. I shall defend her with my last breath" Miroku said dramatically, puffing out his chest, a large palm covering his heart, head high and eyes closed, a hero's pose.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiling, pushed his hand off sneering playfully, "Yeah right, I'll probably be the one saving you".

Rin giggled at her two oldest siblings' childish antics. While Souta sniggered at Kagome's comeback.

"There isn't any creature taht could overpower me" Miroku boasted.

"But a pretty girl could" Kagome smirked at her brother.

"Ouch that hurt Gome" joked the nineteen year old.

"Alright you two, sit down" Kaede spoke sternly, however she was unable to completely hide the smile on her lips.

Listening to their grandma, they both sat back in their seats, faces serious. Kaede stood up, both hands on the sturdy table.

"I've decided that Miroku and Kagome will travel to the palace together. I expect that you two should leave tomorrow at sunrise, hopefully you will arrive at the palace within two days"

"Why two days, grandma? I thought it was a day's ride ride on horse?" questioned Kagome.

"Along with attending the prince's summonings. I want you to trade and buy some more supplies at the marketplace. Tonight we'll hook up the cart to the horses, so you can set out early tomorrow" Kaede explained.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged slightly bored looks. Kagome had looked forward to searching the bookshops, magic store and city scenery once she finished her appointmant in the palace. Miroku also wanted to sitesee in the grand city, but a different kind than what Kagome planned to see. Sites that involved watching the beautiful young women go about their everyday business. Those plans were now offically limited. However it was a small price to pay in order to have an audience with the prince of Shikon. The two siblings nodded in understanding. Kaede smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Now that everythings understood. Kagome can you and Rin serve the stew you made earlier?"

"Come on Rin" Kagome encouraged, grabbing her baby sister's arm.

See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone and anyone who reading 'The Prince's New Attitude' I have a new chapter. Hope yea all like it.

I'd love to have more reviews, but it's not a nesscity:)

CHAPTER 3: The Audience Chamber

"Wow" the black haired brother and sister mouthed at the same time. Miroku and Kagome stood side by side alongside their trusty horse, Meadow. The palace was just as glorious up close as it was at a distance. A great many towers rose upon what could only be the main castle keep. The gardens that covered the lawn, varying from daises to white roses. Servants rushed back and forth, going about their day, none stopping to speak with the confused and surprised visitors. A young man with light sandy hair hurried over to the gawking travellers.

"Hello, good sir and young miss" the man greeted them pleasantly.

"Good afternoon to you as well" greeted Miroku, with a somewhat weary smile, Kagome bowed her head and blushed.

"What business has brought you here?"

"We were summoned here by Prince Inuyasha"

"Really, then you should go to see him right away. I doubt he would wait"

"Unfortunately, we don't know where he is right no. We have no wish to keep him waiting, so could you give us directions?" Miroku asked.

"I'll escort you myself, after we take care of your horse and cart" he offered smiling.

He called over to a couple of young stable hands and directed them to care for meadow and store the cart in the back behind the stable.

The sandy haired man motioned them to follow him through the large oak doors leading into the royal palace. Miroku watched the many maids who cleaned the many hallways. Kagome on the other hand looked at the artefacts lining the high walls. She was so distracted that she failed to notice their escort fall in step beside her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked

"Very" squeaked Kagome. Composing herself she asked "Young sir, may I ask what you do here in the palace?"

"My father is the training master"

"Oh"

The two lapsed in the silence.

"My name is Hojo," he said breaking the awkward moment. Kagome looked down at her walking feet, blushing.

"Kagome"

"Lovely name. Well Kagome if you and...?"

"Miroku" said Kagome's brother

"If you and Miroku could wait here. I'll get the prince. A guard will tell you when to come in" Hojo explained slipping off into another hallway, leaving the siblings to stand in front of the audience chamber.

Naraku sat on the King's throne listening as the head treasure keeper droned on and on about the finances and money spend within the last month. The dark haired advisor knew that he shouldn't be sitting on the chair of power even if he was the steward. He didn't care though and no one dared to contradict the man who held so much authority. No one, but the prince. Naraku was confident, however, that he wasn't going to be caught by the possessive boy today, since the prince couldn't stand political discussions and would do anything to get out of the meeting.

A small scowl appeared in his dark reddish eyes as he listened to the bothersome treasurer. Why did he have to always have to launch into a long speech about every single detail. He envied Inuyasha's freedom to do whatever he pleased while having someone else, namely, Naraku, do all the stuff that he didn't want to do. The royal advisor was so engrossed in his thoughts that he completely failed to notice a new presence walk to his left side.

"Comfortable Naraku?" an arrogant voice asked, managing to break through Naraku's thoughts.

Naraku leapt from the seat as if it was set ablaze.

"Not at all my lord prince. I took that seat simply for a place to sit" the flustered advisor consoled, bowing low.

"Whatever, you say, Naraku" Inuyasha said offhand sitting on the throne. He dropped his knees clad in silken black pants over one arm of the chair, his elbow on the side, hand propping up his head, wearing a blue baggy matching shirt.

"Naraku. You are dismissed" the prince suddenly announced, staring bored at the dark haired advisor.

"Of course, your majesty. Simply send for me when I am needed" Naraku answered moving to walk to the hallway.

"Permanently" Naraku stopped and turned to face his charge.

"Pardon my lord?"

"You are no longer my advisor, Naraku. This is a permanent dismissal" Inuyasha replied waving his hand in the direction of the door.

"But, your highness. You cannot dismiss me. I have been your advisor since the death of your parents. Surely you canno-"

"Do you dare to argue with me, peasant!" Inuyasha demanded, springing to his feet his hand grasping his father's old sword Tetsugia, "My word is law. I have all the power and you are a smudge of mud on my boot. One that I will not tolerate. Dare to order or argue with me and you wouldn't live long enough to regret it. Now get out"

Naraku bowed keeping a calm facade, while storming inside. He left the hall without another word, intently thinking.

'Not long now. Enjoy it while you can'

Inuyasha sat down, a smirk of triumph evident on his features. A moment later a sandy haired youth walked up to the throne and bowed respectfully. Inuyasha instantly recognized his childhood friend Hojo. The two had grown up together never seen without the other. Unfortunately the brotherly friends had grown apart over the recent years.

"Two young travellers have come to answer your summoning, my lord" Hojo announced. Feeling disappointed at Hojo's formalities. Inuyasha decided to ignore the fool and give him the same treatment.

"Sent them in"

Bowing once again Hojo left to escort the visitors. Two young people entered the hall. A young man and woman, both Inuyasha noticed were around his age, entered. The woman was the one that caught his eye right away. At first he almost believed her to be Kikyou, but Kikyou could not compare with the innocent beauty before him. Her long raven hair was kept in a pretty braid and dark brown eye that sparkled in amazement, a small and nervous smile gracing her pink lips.

'Surely' he thought 'she must be a princess' That thought was immediately squashed when he realized what she was wearing a simple worn green dress still dusty from the dusty road.

'Just a peasant' his face looked somewhat disgusted, shaking off the disappointed feeling.

"The grandchildren of the Higurashi village headwoman Kaede. Sir Miroku and Lady Kagome" a guard called standing at attention with Hojo nodded to him. The visitors bowed.

"The summons were meant for the old woman. Why are you here?" greeted the prince. The woman, Kagome, looked taken aback while her brother, Miroku frowned at the old woman comment.

"My grandmother is unable to leave our village," Miroku addressed the monarch a trace of rudeness in his voice, "my younger sister, Kagome, is to be the next headwoman. She is here to represent our family and village"

Inuyasha sat back to think. This new development would make things move much smoother and maybe benefit him in more ways than one, judging by the girl's naive mind.

"Very well. However, if I am to treat her grandmother than she will act as if she actually held than she held that position"

"Very well my lord" the girl curtsied

Inuyasha stood and stepped down to walk to the adjoining room on his right side. Waving for the girl to follow. When she didn't immediately walk with him, he turned around. The woman urged her brother to come.

"He can come too. Hurry up, I won't wait all day"

Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. I was working on my school's Drama play for the annual Sears Fest (A drama competion). I was the student director for the 'Terezin Promise' which turned out far better than expected. Unforunately our school didn't move on, but at least we tried. I have been in Drama classes for the last four years since grade nine. I love beening Drama even if it is both challenging and frustrating.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been doing a lot of writing lately, especially co writing with my friends and sisters. I plan to post many and finish them.

Anyway here's another chapter of THE PRINCE"S NEW ATTITUDE

I have dreams about owning the show Inuyasha and many other shows and movies, but sadly I don't nor will I ever. (Dramatic sigh)

CHAPTER 4: The Plans of a Snobbish Prince

Kagome walked softly behind the prince, eyes on the ground not wanting to be caught staring. He was more handsome then she had imagined. Like every girl her age, she had dreamt of meeting the young prince and often wondered about his rumoured looks. She had heard descriptions from travellers sitting in the tavern, but none compared with the man before her.

His hair hung like a silky black curtain down past his waist, making the blue baggy shirt appear much more pronounced. His shoulders were wide and broad. She remembered his well features from when she had seen them in the audience chamber; strong jaw, clear skin, sharp nose and bright violet eyes. She had seen many handsome boys and men before, heck, she also knew that Miroku was considered good looking by the other girls of the village. Souta if he was anything like his brother, Miroku, would also be in good time, but none had affected her so.

Miroku nudged her, smiling comfortingly, when he saw her fidget nervously. She nudged him back returning the smile, turning back to face forward, feeling more confident.

The three entered a small room decorated with many golden treasures, some expensive and rare gems and precious jewels. In the very middle of the room was a raised platform. On closer inspection, the siblings were surprised to see a slightly tattered map of a place, they recognized as their village. The two exchanged glances. The prince walked behind the platform and gestured to Kagome, beckoning her to approach.

"As you probably know, my nineteen birthday is quickly approaching. Not soon after I will assume the throne and with it the kingdom. I understand how much work that will be and I want to escape every now and then" Inuyasha explained, "when I was going over the geography of Shikon, I came across this map in the library and decided that your village would provide the perfect retreat"

Kagome felt blow back and then confused. She was flattered by the prince's words, but couldn't believe why he would visit the village. The village was her family's pride and joy. However, a worm of uncertainty gnawed on her stomach. Her instincts told her that the monarch wasn't telling them everything.

"My lord prince. If you simply wanted to visit the Higurashi village for a vacation why summon my grandmother?" Kagome spoke up, a question apparent in her eyes.

The prince smirked "I don't want to visit it. I only want the land"

"Pardon?"

"I plan to build a training dojo as far from the castle as possible. The area is undisturbed and somewhat isolated" He replied off handily, ignoring the red and angry face of Miroku and the distraught visage of Kagome.

"You want to build a dojo for yourself on the land we've lived on for the past eight generations?!" demanded Miroku

"Yes, weren't you listening" answered the violet eyed prince snobby.

"What about our village, what would happen to us?" Kagome suddenly furious snapped.

"Don't know, " shrugged the prince, "and I couldn't care less than I do now"

"You just can't do that!" Kagome and Miroku shouted, equally enraged. How dare this man treat them and their people with such disrespect. Before either sibling could take a step, guards stormed in preventing the two from touching their monarch.

"I can and I will, peasant. I always get what I want, sooner or later. You have until tomorrow morning to leave, if you aren't outside the royal city's walls by mid day than you'll be thrown in a damp, smelly cell until you can learn to do as you're told. Take them away" the smug prince waved, exciting the now crowded room. Two guards flanked the two dismissed visitors and escorted the struggling siblings, out to the stables.

Miroku and Kagome hitched the disgruntled Meadow and cart, wasting no time to leave the palace gates. As the two navigated the crowded street, the thoughts of what transpired hung heavy on their hearts. Neither spoke and when they did, it was only with other traders. When the streets began to clear, they made their slow way to a cheap inn.

The two worked silently locking up the goods in a provided cupboard in the stall, they rented for Meadow. Miroku supported Kagome up the stairs, setting her on the warm mattress of her bed, turning to lock the door, so that the drunken customers would not bother them, not once breaking the silence.

"Roku?"

"I'm here, Gome, don't worry" Miroku comforted, sitting beside her, a protective arm draped across her small shoulders Kagome learned into her brother's side, tears falling from her brown eyes

"W-what are we gonna do?" she stuttered. Miroku hugged his upset little sister and voice cracking or he answered her honestly, "I don't know, Gome, I don't know"

PLEASE R&R:)

Check out my other stories (some I co write, but I'll always mention that)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE"S NEW ATTITUDE. I'd like to thank

Itachi's Immortal Lover AND lovely laddy bugg for reveiwing this story.

Please if you can, comment about the story. Don't be afraid to piont something out or ask questions.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own the Inuyasha show as well as some others, but sadly I don't.

Chapter 5: The Plan of Naraku Unfolds

"How dare he dismiss me like some kind of dog!" fumed Naraku, furious at the dismissal retreated to his bed chambers, which hid the entrance to his secret, inner most chambers. He flung a nearby vase at the wall, watching it shatter and imagining that the shards were the boy's bones.

"Calm down, Naraku. Patience is the key to ultimate power" a seductive voice rang out.

"Just in time, Kikyou" Naraku stated, composing himself, "Is everything ready?"

"Of course. We can perform the ritual tonight if you wish, my lord" the woman answered stepping into the light. She was what could only be described as an ice queen, cold and collected, as she was beautiful. Black hair ran down her back, framing her frigid features and matching her blacklish eyes.

"Good. At sunset, we shall begin" Kikyou nodded and embraced the red eyed man before her.

"Soon you will be the ruler of Shikon and I will be your queen, with your power combined with my magic we will be all powerful" she whispered.

"Yes, soon, my goddess soon" Naraku answered, 'Just you wait, Inuyasha, just you wait'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunset~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Repeat back to me your instructions" Naraku ordered the young man kneeling before him. From his position on the floor, the youth spoke.

"Bring the potion to Inuyasha, ask him to drink it when the call of a crow sounds twice"

"Do not fail me, boy. Do as I order and no harm will befall your family. Dismissed" Naraku declared turning to Kikyou, "You Know what to do"

*Knockknockknock*

"Enter, dammit, don't just stand there stupid" Inuyasha called pausing in his sword swings. He had been pretending to fight invisible assassins before being disturbed.

Putting his sword in the black and silver chest as the foot of his huge and well made bed. Thankful that he hadn't been discovered acting so childish, he disguised it with distain. Hojo walked inside baring two cups on a silver platter, both steaming and giving off a delious smell.

"What are you doing here Hojo?" asked the prince surprised.

Hojo forced a smile as he answered "What? Can't I see an old friend?"

Hojo had never felt more guilty than he did at that moment. He never wanted to betray his childhood friend, but the lived of his family were on the line. He offered Inuyasha the right cup holding it out to him. Inuyasha took it without hesttiation. After all he had developed quite a thrist. Hojo stopped him, however before he could raise the cup to his lips.

"My youngest sister made up this beverage, she said that it tastes the most strong after the first hour. She wants only the best for the future king, please wait my lord" Hojo said, a trace of pleading sounded. Inuyasha smirked "You're right. How much longer?"

At that moment a sleek black crow landed on the sill of the prince's largeopen window. The beady black eye of the bird stared at the two young males in the enomorus room.

Kikyou sat crosslegged on the floor staring into the mirror across the room. The mirror was perfectly round and clear. The sides of the glass were haz, the center clear as a freshly painted picture. The scene was the servant boy giving the potion to the black haired prince.

"Caw, my beauty. Caw loud and clear" Kikyou soothly cooed to her beloved bird.

Spotting the crow on the sill, Hojo felt his stomach and insides turn to ice. He prayed that the bothersome bird would fly off, but he did nothing to provoke it, in hopes that it wouldn't make a sound. However, his hopes went unanswered as the black messenger opened it's beak and beat it's wings, giving three sharp caws, from it's place by the window.

Hojo clenched his jaw and hand tightly for an instant, steeling himself for what he was about to do next. He opened his blue eyes and forced another smile.

"The hour is up, my lord. Drink up" he announced raising the silver cup to his own pursed lips, pretending to take a sip.

Inuyasha swung it back, gulping loudly as the warm liquid slid down his thoart.

Kikyou watched almost hungrily as he drank the potion greedily. He began chanting words nonstop, as she completed the unfinished symbols on the floor in front of her. Grabbing a powder filled bowl, she threw a pinch into the pots on both sides of her, causing the orange flames to change black, she stood from her position on the floor to approach the mirror, her now bare feet barely touching the ground.

A small wind caused the hem of her black dress to move slightly, a faint red aura rose enveloped her. Kikyou placed a white and red tinted hand onto the mirror's surface, never once stopping her ongoing chant. She closed her black eyes before opening them again, shouting the final incantation, just as the rim of the silver goblet left the prince's lips.

Inuyasha smacked his lips contently, eyes closed to savor the sweet flavor. The taste, however, suddenly changed bitter. The once warm liquid that gathered in the pit of his stomach boiled, heating his blood that now raced through his veins. He dropped the goblet, clutching his chest, his heart pounding, making the rest of his body throb in time with his heart. Hojo gasped and looked away, not daring to interfere. He had no wish for his sisters and brother to get hurt in any way.

Gasping Inuyasha went down on all fours. His senses intensified making him feel weak. Another wave of pain overwhelmed him. He stared at his right hand, watching it in horror as it morphed into something it shouldn't. White fur sprouted, as the appendage shrank into what appeared to be a paw. His vision blurred as the colors faded into black and white shades. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as blackness consumed his mind, barely even acknowledging anything else, but the pain.

"You did well, Hojo" Naraku chuckled evilly, stepping from the shadows cast by the red curtains.

He went to stand over the figure of the former prince. From his towering position, he inspected the effects of Kikyou's spell. The body on the floor was not that of the dark haired human man it once was. A large white dog lay unconscious in a curled position, clothing loose around him.

"Who's the dog now, boy? How will the receive you? All hail Inuyasha, prince of the mutts!" Naraku mocked, kicking the flank of the canine.

"I maybe unable to kill you, but now everyone will think you dead. You can stay in the dungeon until your protection spell wears off... Hojo"

"Yes, my lord?" Hojo answered miserably.

"Take him to the dungeon and throw him into the deepest, darkest cell without any food" he ordered turning his back to the cursed prince, walking to the window, hands folded behind his back.

Hojo slouched and picked up the larger than average dog, grunting slightly. He felt thankful having been trained by his father and carried the dog out of the royal chambers without much strain, the clothes falling of Inuyasha.

When Hojo excited the room, Naraku allowed himself to let loose a bone chilling laugh, tearing the prince's garments into shreds.

At long last he had won the throne.

I know it seems short. I'm sorry. I promise that a lot more of the chapters will be longer, maybe not all, but most.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be getting the next one posted soon.

I am proud to say that I am extremely close to finish handwriting this fanfic out, maybe three or four chapters away.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hello anyone and everyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE

Just a reminder: This specific fanfic is based off the movie the EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE. The more you read, the more changes occur in the story. I do that with alot of the fanfics I write based on movies. It's less predicatable and more fun. The movies I base them off, I really like and enjoy using the basic plotlines. I do have some original ideas, but I will always tell you if it's original or based off of something.

Disclaimer: I dream about owning all tons of movies and tv shows, but I don't (pouts).

Hope you all had a great March Break:)

Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, but I was busy writing some of my other fanfics that I will be posting soon.

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is short, but the next one is longer and will be posted within the next few days. I can't wait for you read the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Unknown Escape

Hojo had reached a decision. He would not betray his future king and childhood friend. After he had escaped the sinister advisor presence he slipped out of the palace noticed by the other servants, a worn blanket he had grabbed covered the white dog from view.

Sneaking up to the closed gates, he crouched in the bushes near a large oak tree, the high branches reaching toward the strong wall. Hojo remembered how he and Inuyasha had climbed the tree to play soldiers on the wall. They had also used the tree to flee the angry guards. The memory brought a sad smile to his face and his resolve to save his prince grew.

Making sure the sentry was focusing all his attention to the outside of the gates, he rushed to tree silently, grunting lightly from the large weight he was carrying. He panted slightly, his heart beating faster, the consequences of getting caught now were more complicated and dangerous.

Placing the transformed prince onto the ground, he held out a long rope, another item he had grabbed in his hasty plan when he had come to his decision. He had gone back to get it when the idea struck as he was leaving.

He tried a large knot at the end, swinging the balled off end into the air, managing to get the knotted rope over one of the thick branches higher up. He lowered the rope so that the other end was beside him as well. He laid the blanket on the ground and placed the young prince on top of it. Carefully he made a crude, but effective harness. He tied the one end at the top and satisfied with his work, shimmed up the bark, rope held tightly in hand.

Heaving himself onto the branch, he took a moment to rest and watch out for passing guards, thankful that the summer leafs that concealed him from sight. Bracing his legs and arms, he pulled the makeshift hamock up, this process took several moments and gave Hojo many rope burns.

After another short rest, Hojo leapt onto the wall, glancing around. No guards. Using the rope again he lowered Inuyasha to the ground onto the bushes at the base of the high structure. He climbed down the tree again and walked over to the servants gate.

"Halt who goes there?!" cried a surprised guard as he saw a dark figure approaching.

"Hello Manten" Hojo greeted the bald and portly man, with a pleasant smile. Manten relaxed the tight grip on his pike and straightened up, releasing a held breath.

"Oh, it's just you, Hojo. What the hell are you doing?" asked Manten running a gloved hand over his head of nonexistent hair.

"I wanted to go down to the tavern" the sandy haired man answered casually.

"Which one?"

"Oh the usual one. You know the one beside the dress shop and inn on the north side of the city"

"Ahhh, yes, I like that one. There's a new dancer there that goes by the name of Yura. A pretty little thing, I'm so who'd like her" Manten chuckled. Hojo while keeping a pleasant farce, grimaced on the inside. He found Manten to be quite frankly a disgusting pig, but was thankful that he was standing guard and not his brother Hinten. While Manten was easy to trick and manipulate, his brother was not. Hiten was ruthless and worst than his younger brother.

This sign, Hojo was sure of it, a sign that the prince was meant to escape. Why else would it be so easy.

Without further conversation, Manten allowed Hojo to pass, closing the gate behind him. Hojo went out and searched the bushes, finding the blanket without wasting to much time. Picking up the large bundle he walked down to the town.

Hojo walked to the inn he had spoken of before. Most travellers would leave the city in the morning to return to their own villages to trade. The youth planned on hiding Inuyasha in the goods of a merchant, which would give him the chance to escape the royal city and Naraku.

Creeping into the empty stables, Hojo looked into stalls, searching for a suitable cart. He paused at the stall of a pretty brown mare, instantly recognizing her and the cart inside as the ones belonging to that beautiful young girl, Kagome and her brother. The cart was filled with clean straw meant to keep the jars and goods safe on the jarring and bumpy journey, enough to hide the prince. Hojo began to pick the look of the stall, praying that no one would see him

Kagome couldn't sleep. The memory of the prince's words haunted her thoughts. He only wanted to destroy her beloved village, the only place she had ever called home, the home of her family and worst he did not care what happened to them. She kept imagining the shocked and fearful faces of her grandmother and siblings, when she told them of her visit. She had failed them, she failed her village, she had failed herself.

Miroku had gone to sleep a while ago, saying how they had to leave early in the morning. Feeling restless and not wanting to wake up her brother, she slipped on her slippers , still dusty from travel and put on her coat. She headed to the stables, eyes on the ground, her long raven hair shielding her face and tears.

"K-kagome?" stuttered a voice. Kagome looked up a little startled.

"Hojo?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I ummm got lost" he replied slowly and unsure.

"In a stable at night?" she questioned, raising a delicate black eyebrow.

Hojo laughed nervously, "Well I was going to the tavern next door and came into the wrong building"

"Oh.. ok then" Kagome said unsure, but accepting his response.

"What are you doing down here so late?" he asked trying to distract the conversation from himself. Kagome looked mournful and sad, glancing at Meadow's stall.

"My brother and I are staying here. I just felt restless and came down to check up on Meadow" she answered entering the stall after, unlocking the slightly rusty padlock. Hojo followed her fidgeting subconiously, glancing at the cart and back to Kagome.

Meadow looked down at her mistress and breathed hot air onto the girl's face in greeting. Kagome giggled, reaching up to stroke the mare's rough mane softly. She glanced back to Hojo and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. Mistaking his discomfort as fear of her horse, she held a hand out to him and called him over.

"Don't worry Meadow is very sweet and loving. She loves people and isn't spooked by anyone new" she cooed continuing to stroke the mare.

"I noticed" Hojo mumbled.

"I think I should go back to bed. Goodnight Meadow" Kagome said kissing the mare's nose and locking up the stall. Meadow whickered in response before lipping up the feeding straw.

"Goodnight Hojo and goodbye" smiled Kagome leaving the the stables.

Hojo waited until the young woman left before heaving a huge sigh. Glancing at the cart one last time, Hojo exited the warm building to hurry to the palace. One thought racing through his head.

"I saved prince and my childhood brother. Inuyasha find a way to break the spell before Naraku destroys Shikon"

Hope you liked it. See ya soon :)

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone and anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

This was a pretty long chapter and I must say that I am very proud of it.

I hope you like this chapter anyway.

Chapter 7: The Dog Prince Revealed!

The two siblings set out early the next day, despite a tired Kagome. Thoughts of the summoning and the prince's plans still plagued the brother and sister's minds. The two day journey stressed the teens greatly, but their hearts lightened when Miroku caught first sight of the village. They were both tired, not wanting to stop once on their return trip home. The last rays of the sun, faded as they drove Meadow and the cart up the hill to the headwoman's house, their family abode.

"Grandma, please measure me?" begged a young boy's voice.

"Hold on Souta. Stand still child" chided an elderly woman.

"What about me, grandma?" asked a little girl, tugging on her grandmother's skirt.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged happy smiles and walked faster up the pathway.

"Roku?! Gome?!" cried Rin, suddenly spotting the two. Kaede laughed as she watched Rin and Souta rush to greet her eldest grandchildren. Miroku picked up his baby sister, who clung to his neck tightly.

"R-rin. C-c-can't bre breath"

"Sorry Roku" the girl apologized, loosening her grip, but not releasing him. Kagome embraced Souta who hugged her back. She pulled away to give her younger brother a wet kiss on his cheek, laughing at his reaction. Souta pushed her off playfully to wipe the spot dry, a disgusted face barely hiding his grin.

"What did you do in the city?"

"Was the palace big?"

"Was the prince there?"

"What did he look like?" the two youngest siblings asked quickly at the same time, without stopping to take a breath.

"Alright you two. Time for bed" Kaede spoke up, coming to Miroku and Kagome's rescue. She approached them, one hand behind her to support her back, the other on a wooden cane.

"But, Grandma," the two whined, making puppy dog faces, "We're not tired"

Kagome tried hard to hold in a giggle. These two were the spitting image of herself and Miroku at their age.

"Don't, but grandma, me. Roku and Gome are tired. I know they'll tell you everything in the morning. Now unless you want to do chores early tomorrow, I suggest you go to sleep"

Looking defeated Rin slipped down from Miroku's arms, quickly hugging Kagome, and ran with Souta back into the house as if the devil of chores was hot on their tails.

"Welcome back, sweethearts" Kaede said warmly holding out her arms, cane still in hand. Kagome and Miroku both hugged her, Miroku bending down to reach his stout grandmother. Kagome kissed Kaede's wrinkled cheek and gave her an extra squeeze.

"Thanks grandma" she said.

"Good to be back" yawned Miroku.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, as much as I want to hear of your journey, my old bones won't let me" Kaede chuckled walking slowly up to the house. Kagome let loose a wide yawn and rubbed her eyes. A large hand rested on her shoulder and Kagome glanced up to see the concerned face of her older brother.

"Go to sleep, Gome. I know you haven't slept much in the last three days"

"Neither have you" she argued.

"But you have to talk to grandma and the village. You should go to sleep"

"OK. Will you be able to unpack the cart by yourself?"

"Of course, I'm a strong and intelligent man who can handle anything,. Now, no more arguments" Miroku pushed her to the house gently. Satisfied that Kagome would listen to him, he whickered for Meadow to follow him to the back of the house.

He stopped at the front door briefly to place his hand on the door frame, running his fingers over the rough and slightly marred wood. He saw the fresh cuts in the wood from Souta and Rin's measurements. A small smile passed his lips as he remembered being measured when he was younger. His brown eyes swept over the various names left by his family's past generations. The small smile faded at the thought of the prince's plans, to be replaced with a dark frown. Meadow nickered wanting to have her warm stable to sleep in. Miroku shook his head.

"Ok, come on girl"

With Meadow content in her personal stall, Miroku turned his attention to unloading the cart. Carefully removing the goods and jars, Miroku spotted movement in the straw and heard soft whimpers. Curious, he grabbed handfuls of straw to find a moving bundle. Unwrapping the blanket, the young man found a large, white wolfish dog laying inside. The dog lifted it's head, dark amber eyes filled with fear and confused anger looked back at him. Not wanting to scare the frightened canine, he held out his hand for the beast to sniff him.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you" Miroku encouraged softly.

The dog glared at the hand then back at Miroku and did something quite unexpected.

"What the hell do you take me for!" the dog snarled still laying down. Miroku fell backwards fearfully.

"D-did you j-just sp-speak?"

"Well duh, stupid. Of course I can talk" replied the dog.

Scared beyond belief, Miroku did the only thing anyone would do in this situation. He threw a rock at the dog's head, which surprisingly knocked him out. Miroku sat there panting, as the beast slumped from the cart and onto the ground. After a moment, he raced into the house and into his sisters' room. Making sure not to wake up Rin, Miroku tiptoed over to Kagome.

"Gome? Kagome wake up" The black haired man whispered shaking his sister's shoulder. Kagome cracked open a brown and tired eye.

"Roku," she sat up, yawning and covering her mouth, "what is it? I'm sleeping" she complained rubbing her closed right eyelid.

"Kagome, you'll never believe it. There's this dog and-and it talked" he whispered urgently. Kagome looked at him with half lidded orbs, a sleepy eyebrow raised.

"Did you hit your head or something. Maybe a girl actually slapped you stupid"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku tugged Kagome out of her warm bed and outside to the stable.

"See. I told you it was a dog"

"Yes, Miroku, it's a dog, but it's not talking" The young woman replied sarcastically.

"It did, just watch" Miorku, upset that she didn't believe him, filled a bucket with cold water from the well and walked over to the unsuspecting canine.

The white dog yelped as freezing cold water drenched his body. Spotting Miroku holding up a dripping bucket, he growled from his position on the ground.

"You again! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

Miroku turned to his sister, a smug smirk on his face. Kagome just stood there in shock.

"The dog really does talk. Wow. Miroku maybe you weren't slapped stupid after all" Kagome said in awe, eyes never leaving the white animal.

"Talking...dog? What are you talking about, wench?" the animal questioned. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed angrily at what the dog called her and she crossed her arms.

"Who are you calling wench, you, you, you mutt"

"How dare you talk to me like that, wench! I'll make sure that the guards double their torturing when I throw you in the dungeon!!"

"What you barking about," Kagome questioned mockingly, "Wait, what makes you think you can throw me in a dungeon?"

"I can and I will! I always get what I want" snarled the furious canine. Kagome and Miroku froze at his words and exchanged blank looks.

"Prince Inuyasha" they both asked.

"No, really? And here I thought you were stupid morons. Well, bang goes that theory" Inuyasha, the dog, replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is it really you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeeeahhh. Who did you think it was?"

"A large, white dog" Miroku stated.

"Excuse me?"

Miroku pointed to his nose.

"Try doing this"

"Are you serious?"

"Just do it"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to move his left hand. He looked down to where he knew it was located. Instead of a large, tan human limb, there was a huge white furry dog paw complete with dull black claws. His eyes widened and he tried to feel his face with the newly acquired paw, releasing fearful whimpers.

Kagome grabbed Miroku's bucket and filled it with water, placing it in front of the strange dog. Not bothering to thank her, he looked in the stilled water like a mirror. The image in the water revealed a dog covered in thick white fur. Dark amber eyes filled with panic and human intelligence stared back. Inuyasha also noticed twin white peaks that served as ears standing at attention on the top of his head. Half terrified and half curious he willed the appendages to move. They both twitched.

Yelping, Inuyasha knocked over the bucket, splashing Miroku and Kagome.

"A dog?!?! I'm actually a dog! A mutt!" he shouted scrambling to stand up, but failing.

"Calm down, please, calm down" Kagome tried to console. When she attempted to approach him he snarled threatening at her, crouched down, teeth bared and ears pinned back. Startled she backed away into Miroku, who pushed her behind him protectively.

"Will you just shut up! She's just trying to help you" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha paused to look closer at the two humans. He had seen them before, but where? He had seen plenty of peasants and to be quite frank they all looked the same to him. He couldn't remember anything that happened after the guards escorted some peasants out of the audience conference chamber.

"You're the two peasants from the Higurisho village!" he exclaimed.

"It's Higurashi" Miroku said angrily.

"Whatever" came the cursed prince's reply, "Now, tell me. What. Did. You. Do. To. Me"

"Pardon?" asked Kagome from behind her tall brother.

"This is a plan you two cooked up so that I couldn't destroy your village" Inuyasha accused.

"Wait, wait, hold on" Miroku waved his hands, "are you saying that we turned you into a dog?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying"

"We can't do magic" Kagome shook her head.

"That's just what you want me to think"

"Sure you just keep thinking about that" Kagome mocked.

"I order you to change me back!" the dog commanded.

"We can't!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha closed his mouth or in this case muzzle, but then opened it again.

"You're right"

"What?" the siblings blinked.

"You're just lowlife labourers," he answered, looking at the angry humans.

"Why you-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha interrupted voicing his own thoughts.

"If I go back to the palace. I can just order a witch to change me back," Inuyasha looked at the woman and man that watched him with red faces, "Hey, you two take me back to the palace" he turned around to begin walking toward the still lit group of village houses. A sudden idea struck Kagome as she watched the demanding dog walk clumsily on all fours, she turned to her brother, who glared in the prince's direction.

"Come on Miroku, lets go with him"

"What? Are you insane? Why would you want to help that spoiled brat?" he questioned grabbing hold of his younger sibling's shoulders. Kagome placed her small hands on Miroku's arms in a comforting manner.

"Miroku, if we help him return to normal, then maybe as a reward we can ask him to leave our village alone" she answered softly, her eyes shimmering in hope. Miroku sighed.

"Kagome, he wouldn't help anyone, but himself. Besides the forest is too dangerous at night time" Miroku reasoned.

"I have to try. This could be our last chance" Kagome countered, stepping away to follow the dog.

"But what about grandma, Rin or Souta, we can't just leave them" Miroku said catching hold of her wrist. Inuyasha called from a distance for them to follow.

"I'll go, Miroku with or without you" she answered angrily, yanking her wrist away.

Miroku watched her walk down to join the white furred prince, his hand dropping to hang at his side, lifeless. He started walking back into the house, stopping to glance over his shoulder at his sister before entering the house, alone.

Hope ya'll liked it:)

Until next time:)

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I'm so exicted to have gotten _**7**_ reviews!!!!

I want to thank

Itachi's Immortal Lover lovely laddy bugg holdingmetight anyone queerasfolkfreak

sam For reviewing my story:)

Awesome news. I finally finished handwriting the rough copy. It took about three and a half months and 103 pages, (everyone says my writing is like size 10 or 8 font) but it's done!!!:)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I dream of owning the Inuyasha show and other ones too, but I don't

Chapter 8: A Horrible Start to a New Journey

Inuyasha waited for the girl to catch up and growled impatiently when she reached him.

"Where the hell is that brother of yours?" he asked annoyed.

"He couldn't come," she answered sadly, not looking at the dog.

"So I have to travel with a stupid wench?" Inuyasha questioned, addressing the night sky.

"Well, excuse me for being a girl!" Kagome snarled, surprising Inuyasha.

"Keh, whatever. Come on the sooner, I become normal, the sooner I can get rid of you"

"Fine then, but first I want to make a deal" huffed the raven-haired girl, standing with her hands on her hips.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" the prince asked suspiciously eyeing the girl.

"If I get you to the palace, you have to promise to leave our village alone and build your dojo someplace else" she explained firmly.

Inuyasha stared at her for another moment and then chuckled throatily, making Kagome feel nervous and foolish. Sitting down on his white haunches the white dog beckoned using his head.

"Come here a second, I want to tell you a secret" he urged. Curious Kagome approached him and leaned forward. Inuyasha leaned in as well, muzzle to Kagome's small, round ear. Kagome, remembering how he looked as a human, blushed at his proximity.

"I _never_ make deals with low life peasants!" he cried causing Kagome to fall backwards, clutching her ear.

"Then why should help you, you high and mighty spoiled brat!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I don't need your help anyway, wench. I can find my way back, no problem," Inuyasha declared.

"Fine then, just get out of here!" Kagome yelled back, furious at the boy's behaviour.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha responded getting up to continued on the path to the forest.

Kagome realizing what she did began to panic. The forest was a known danger to most villagers and travellers. Everyone avoided it at night, for it was said that savage, wild demons controlled the dark woods and would devour any trespassers. A dog, which knew nothing about being a canine, would be easy prey and a quick meal for a hungry demon.

"Wait, your highness, come back!" she yelled waving her arms about.

"What do you want?" he shouted back, annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Don't go through the forest! It's too dangerous! Come back!" she called using her hands to help carry her voice by placing them on either side of her mouth.

"Keh, you just don't want me to get back to the palace. I'm not stupid, you know!" he answered as he continued to walk.

'Could have fooled me' she thought angrily.

"Arrrrgggghhhh. Fine if he wants to die, then good riddance" she mumbled turning back home.

* * *

Kagome walked inside the quiet house, closed the door and sighed. The sound of low talking alerted her to the fact that she was not the only one awake. She opened the door to the kitchen to see her grandmother and brother sitting across from each other. The two looked up at Kagome's entrance.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I was telling grandma about the summoning and just now. I thought you left with that ignorant jerk," Miroku said.

"He's just impossible" huffed the flustered girl.

"Kagome you need to go find and assist him" spoke up Kaede.

"What do you mean grandma?"

"On the return trip to the palace you may be able to convince not to destroy our village. I want both of you to go. Miroku, I want you there to make sure Kagome can take care of herself. Kagome, I have something for you" Kaede said, standing up and hobbling over to the locked box on the bottom shelf of a cabinet. She handed the large box over to Kagome, who took it with awe.

She recognized the keepsake box that her father had made her mother. Flowers were craved into the dark wood and painted with white and red roses, her mother's favourite flowers. Kagome traced the surface, remembering all the times that she and her siblings had tried to open the locked chest in hopes of seeing what their mother had treasured so. Tears filled her eyes at the memories of her parents, who had both fallen deathly ill when Rin was just three years old.

Kaede also handed her a small brass key, which she took with shaking hands, Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, silently giving her strength. Taking a deep breath, she inserted the tiny key into its slightly rusted lock and turned, the movement squeaky from lack of use. Opening the lid, Kagome peered inside and could feel her brother lean over her shoulder to get a better look.

Inside amongst swivelled up petals, long ago dried, was a surprising large book with a handsome green cover, and glanced at her grandmother, who had returned to her seat.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"A spell book" Kaede answered.

"Why would mother have this?" Miroku wondered, eyes never leaving the object in the small chest.

"She was a witch in training when your father, my son, married her. She decided to give up her training when he proposed. You see, it takes years to accomplish a witch's complete training and your mother knew that she wanted to raise a family with your father as so as possible. Her father had forbidden her to give up her training. She refused to leave your father and decided never to use her magic or tell you, children," Kaede explained sadly, yet with a proud gleam in her eye for her daughter-in-law.

"Why are you telling us this, if mama didn't want to?" Kagome inquired.

"Because no one should be ashamed of their heritage. Besides you children would have inherited some of her powers at one point. Kagome is already at the age to awaken her magic, it just hasn't been able to manifest as of yet, at least that's what I remember when your mother was talking about her beginning training" Kaede replied a little unsure.

"But Miroku's older than me by two years, why hasn't he shown signs" Kagome questioned. Kaede looked at Miroku who tore his gaze away to listen to his grandmother.

"I remember your father asking a question like that when Kagome was a year old. Your mother told him that males develop slower than females and their magic is unable to manifest until they reach the age of twenty. Females can start as early as sixteen and Kagome is now seventeen, her magic can awaken any time. Miroku, with your approaching birthday you will not be far behind (AN: Curious about anyone's age, comment and I'll post)" answered Kaede leaning back in her chair, hands folded on her stomach. Miroku and Kagome shared a shocked look.

"Take the book with you when you fetch the prince" Kaede said after a moment. Remembering the arrogant young man... uh dog, Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why should we bother? He doesn't want our help" she huffed, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Because it is the right thing to do and a chance to save the village. I know you can change his mind. Please, Kagome if not for the prince's sake, then do it for our family's sake" pleaded Kaede. The young girl's shoulders sagged when she sighed. When Kagome didn't respond, Miroku stood up and grabbed an empty pack from a small closet beside the door and began packing food.

"Kagome I'll go with you, we both know grandma's right. I don't like it, but Rin, Souta and grandma are more important than risking this opportunity," Miroku said sternly, after a moment. Kagome clenched her fists, but nodded firmly, eyes filled with determination.

"Ok, Roku let's go" she declared gathering up her mother's old spell book.

* * *

The light of the quarter moon shone on the forest floor through opening left by the trees. The shadows cast by the many plants and rock formations created illusions unintentionally. Inuyasha felt a little intimidated by the unfamiliar territory, but tried to keep a brave face, well as best he could as a dog. The sound of swift running on dried leaves startled Inuyasha into thinking a large animal was coming after him, the sound however, faded away in the other direction. Letting out a deep breath, Inuyasha continued to walk the way he had been heading. The well-worn path that he had been following had disappeared at the edge of the wooded area.

"Keh, stupid animals, stupid forest, stupid village, stupid girl. This is all her fault. Why didn't she tell me that stupid path just randomly ended? Stupid wench" he mumbled.

"What am I worried about, it's not like anything could hurt me" he scoffed trying to convince him. Still he couldn't help, but wish that the peasant girl was with him, he had never been completely alone, never mind being alone in a creepy dark forest.

"Ah she would have been useless anyway," he said off handily, "besides being a prince means that I was born with courage and great direction"

*Crash*

A tree fell from behind him, making him yelp in fear as he spun around to face the loud noise. A large monkey looking demon rose above the fallen log; its ugly and furry face peered down at the cowering canine.

"Food, doggie" it grunted stupidly, yet menacing at the same time, reaching out a wrinkled hand. Completely freaked out, Inuyasha snarled weakly and bit the monkey's outstretched hand. The demon roared in pain before being enveloped in grey smoke. Feeling confident in harming so large a demon, the dog stood in a fighting stance, a cocky smirk on his white furred face.

"OWOWOWOW" cried a whiney voice, when the smoke cleared; three small monkey's huddled in the spot where the demon once stood. One of the monkeys was hopping up and down, sucking on his paw like hand. The other two tried to confront the third. Inuyasha watched them, a look of confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"That mutt bit me" complained the hurt monkey to his friends.

"Well I wouldn't have bit you, if you didn't jump out at me" the dog growled.

"Oh, I'll get you good for biting me, you four legged bozo"

"Who are you calling bozo, you bozo?"

"You better watch yourself mutt," threatened the monkey leaping off into the trees, closely followed by the other two.

"Yeah right, stupid bozo. Oh watch out for the runty monkey, maybe he'll throw an acorn at me" he muttered sarcastically. Either way he kept his eyes on his surroundings as he continued on his way.

* * *

R&R :)

By the way, I've started handwriting another INUXKAG SANXMIR fanfic and yes it is based off a movie, though it's not disney.

I won't post it till this one's done or nearly done, but I am into the 3rd chapter already:)

Do you wanna know?

It's........


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!

I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. You have no idea how much I apperiate it. It makes writing the story for three month worth while:)

* * *

Chapter 9: A Monkey's Revenge

'Didn't I already pass that rock?' wondered Inuyasha looking at a moss-covered boulder.

"Argh, don't tell me I've been going around in circles!" shouted Inuyasha, frustrated. He had been walking for hours and still hadn't see any signs of civilization. He had a few close encounters with some fearsome, not to mention ugly, demon creatures. Luckily he was able to always find a hiding place.

Spotting a cave opening he heaved a sigh and padded over to the rocky entrance, sniffing the air before entering. The area smelled a little strange, but the prince ignored it in favor of curling up in a sleeping position. He did all this without thinking, moving mainly on doggie instinct. When he realized what he did he snorted in anger.

'I can't believe I was acting like a real dog' he thought. Shaking his head he lay his head on his paws, closing his amber eyes.

A scurrying sound alerted the canine, his white ears erect on his head, turning to locate the noise. Inuyasha prayed it wasn't a demon and wished he was normal so he could use his sword. The monkey from earlier popped up beside him, a wide and evil grin in full view.

"What do you want, midget?" he rudely asked.

"Shhhh, you don't want to wake up those panthers do you?" the monkey smirked, pointing to the back of the cave, eyes glinting in unknown amusement.

"Woah, I didn't see them" he muttered suddenly feeling nervous.

"Goes to show how smart you are, mutt"

"Shut up, pipsqueak" Inuyasha whispered, swiping at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that" chided the small furry humanoid, grin growing wider. He placed his hands on either side of his mouth and took in a breath. Figuring out what the freak was doing, Inuyasha pleaded quickly.

"No, no, no, no, don't do that" when the monkey continued to draw in his breath, Inuyasha tried to shove him aside.

Big mistake. The monkey lad, sidestepped the swipe and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hey pussycats! Are you so stupid that you didn't notice that there's a mutt in your territory! You should go and soak your tails in boiling water!"

That insult did not go unheard. The large black cat demons, lifted their heads to blink confused and angry at the loud trespassers. To add insult to injury, the mischievous little monkey turned around and bent down to shake his butt at the large cats.

"Here kitty, kitty. Can't catch us" he teased merrily, before leaping off into the trees, leaving Inuyasha alone with some very pissed off demons. Jumping to his feet/paws he took off as fast as he could, closely followed by snarling beasts. Inuyasha didn't know where he was going, all he knew was what was behind him. Numb to all the noises that he and the demons were making, Inuyasha looked around frantically for an escape. Not paying attention to the ground, however, resulted in the end of the dangerous chase.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku walked through the wooded area, eyes open and searching for any threats. Kagome stopped for a moment to adjust her pack. Despite everything she and Kaede had packed, the magic knapsacks they had bought a year ago were going to be put to use, instead of being heavy they were quite light. Miroku paused in his long strides to give his sister a chance to catch up, not wanting to leave her alone. He leaned his weight onto the dark wooden staff, one used by journeying monks. The staff had belonged to his grandfather, who had traveled as one until meeting Miroku's grandmother, Kaede (when they were much younger). Miroku's father had used the staff as a weapon against stray demons, who had made their way to the village and had passed on his skills to his eldest so,. Souta having been too young at the time. Miroku could only hope that he would be capable of protecting his sister as his father would have done.

Loud noises sounded in the distance. Miroku and Kagome looked in the direction of the sounds. Kagome's hand tightened on her bow, one that she had been given as a present from Kaede. She looked at Miroku, who nodded to her silent thoughts.

'That must be Inuyasha' she thought as she and Miroku raced off.

* * *

Inuyasha's paw caught on a sharp rock, yipping in pain, he stumbled to the ground. He frantically tried to get up only to fall back. The group of panther demons, satisfied that the large dog could no longer run, sauntered up to trap him. The cats didn't jump on their wounded prey, but stood still as if in waiting. Two black demons parted to allow room for a huge and obviously female panther to enter the ring of cats. She circled around the dog a smug grin on her whiskered visage. Green luminous eyes burrowed into dark amber.

"Prepare to die, you mongrel" she hissed, bunching up her muscles to leap. Releasing a horrifying shriek, she sprung, deadly claws outstretched. Believing the end was near, Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, a whimper he had been holding back, escaping his mouth. The sharp sound of a whoosh and heavy thud met his ears, angry hissing and snarling proceeding. Opening his honeyed eyes he saw the body of the panther queen laying dead before him a wooden arrow, protruding from her side. The shouts of a young man and woman followed. Looking to the side he saw the peasants from earlier rush in front of him, weapons raised in defense.

"Are you alright my lord?" Miroku asked eyes still on the demons. Snapping out of his daze, Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Do I look alright?"

Brushing off his comment, the siblings focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

Kagome stood poised, arrow notched and bow bent, Miroku stood gripping his staff, knuckles white. Momentary taken aback, the smaller panthers fled, completely surprised by the armed intruders. The bigger cats, however, stood their ground, hissing ominously, ears laid back, fangs bared. Three of them sprung from their positions, hoping to catch the two humans off guard. Kagome released her arrow with great force, taking down the closest predator, ending it's life. Miroku swung the staff. Knocking another to the ground, unfortunately his weapon had not the killing ability as his sister's did. The cat, now wary of the human male's weapon, decided to strike and dodge. The two were matched, both managing to dodge and hurt the other. Kagome was not faring well. Unable to use her arrow on such a fast opponent at close range, she instead tried to attack with her bow.

After seeing the way the humans fought and believing their comrades doomed, the rest of the pack ran off, much to the fury of the last fighting two panthers. Kagome was tiring and her blocks grew weaker, not used to fighting at close combat. Sensing this, the cat lunged, claws raised ready to deliver a shattering blow. Kagome held up her grandmother's bow to take the blunt of the attack. The wood broke in the center, rendering the bow useless. She screamed in fear as she watched the giant cat move closer in a stalking manner. Hearing his terrified sister's fear, Miroku knocked his own opponent into a tree, giving it a harder blow to the skull, where it lay still and silent.

"Miroku!" shouted Kagome at the top of her lungs, her brown eyes tightly shut. The panther only a few feet away, took it's time savoring it's victory.

"Don't touch my sister!" yelled Miroku, ripping Kagome's first arrow from the panther queen's body. The remaining feline looked to it's left, taken aback. The last thing the cat demon saw was a blood red arrowhead and furious eyes. Breathing hard Miroku crouched down next to the trembling young woman.

"Gome? Hey. It's ok. Every things ok" comforted Miroku in a gentle voice, arms wrapping Kagome in a protective embrace. Shoulders shaking, Kagome hugged back, sniffing slightly.

"Thank you, Roku" she whispered.

Inuyasha, who lay where he had fallen, watched the two from across the clearing. During the battle, the two siblings had been pushed away from each other and their charge. Despite the touching scene between brother and sister the cursed prince rolled his honey gold eyes.

'Haven't they noticed I'm still here? Geeze, brain dead peasants' he thought scowling.

"Hello, here I am, laying on the ground injured" he cried sarcastically. Miroku stiffened at Inuyasha's words, loosening his hold on Kagome and whipped around to glare angrily at the dog.

"What are you complaining about? This is all your fault!" he accused.

"How is this my fault?!"

"Kagome warned you that this forest was dangerous. But you didn't listen to her and came in here defenseless and lost!"

"You guys weren't gonna take me back!"

"I would have if you considered the terms my deal" interjected Kagome.

"I told you I don't make deals with peasants"

"You have a rotten attitude, you know that!" Kagome shot back.

Before Inuyasha could say his comeback, the ground beneath his paws and the siblings feet shook faintly.

*Boom... Boom.... Boom*

Whatever was making the ground tremble was obviously big and was coming closer with every shake.

"Miroku is that what I think it is?" whispered Kagome. For a moment he was silent.

"Yes, I think it is" the young man replied quietly.

"We should get out of here"

"You're right, come on" said Miroku backing away.

"Wait," Kagome called softly, placing a hand on his forearm, "What about the prince"

"That spoiled brat?"

"Remember we promised grandma and even though we may not want to, it is our duty as citizens of Shikon"

"Fine," he sighed gently, "Wait right here"

Cautiously and still mindful of the approaching danger, Miroku crept up to Inuyasha, who was looking around trying to locate the noise. The reason he had not moved from his spot was due to the deep cut on the pad of his paw, which was currently bleeding sluggishly.

"Your highness," Miroku addressed the white dog reluctantly, "can you get up?"

"No I can't or I would have already" shot back Inuyasha more louder than necessary.

"Shhh" hushed Miroku harshly, "do you have a death wish. Ok you have to be completely quiet. I'll carry you"

Miroku picked up the large dog, feeling awkward, carrying what he knew to be a male close to his own age in his arms, but shook it off. Miroku walked slower than he felt comfortable with, the noise much more closer than before, back to Kagome. The brown eyed woman picked up her brother's staff, placing the broken bow into her pack, unable to leave behind anything so special. Nodding to each other, the two humans slipped away.

* * *

Wanna know what I'm working on now?

How about for every chapter I write til the end or someone guesses correctly, I'll give a clue:)

1st CLUE: Vampires play a MAJOR role in this movie (No, it's not Twilight!!!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone and anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!!

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed my story:)

Please enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Final Confrontation With The Monkey

Keeping their footsteps quiet and their breathing even, Miroku and Kagome walked from the clearing the ground still shaking. Inuyasha still didn't know what was happening or what was making all the noise, but he combined silent. The two peasants were scared and uneasy, clear signs that he should do as they say.

"Well, well, so the big bad pussycats couldn't kill the little puppy" mocked a whinny voice that Inuyasha was beginning to dread. Miroku and Kagome stopped in their tracks looking around, blinking in confusion.

A small figure appeared on a branch high up in a tall leafy tree, sneering down at Inuyasha, furry face scrunched up.

"Let's try this again" the monkey said.

"Hey, Hey! You ugly faced, snot nosed, stupid troll, are you hungry a pretty human girl, big human man and scrumptious dog? Weeeeelllll? Come and get em!!!" the monkey screamed, suddenly disappearing before their eyes.

A second later a huge beast crashed through the trees, before stopping to eye and seize up it's soon to be meal. The three looked at the bloodthirsty monster, terror rendering them momentarily paralyzed. The troll stood tall with it's lumpy black haired head just before the tree line. Massive legs were thick and heavy, claws as sharp as swords adorning his big feet. It's arms were much like it's legs and just as long. Horns and small spikes covered it's face and forehead, teeth sharp and pointed. Eyes; small, yellow and beady. The green skin was covered in filth and dried blood, it's only covering was a tattered loincloth.

The monstrous beast roared in the thrill of the hunt, breaking the stunned prey into action. Kagome and Miroku, still carrying Inuyasha, ran as fast as their legs could move. They didn't look back, already knowing that the troll was after them. Hearing the rush of water ahead, they skited to a halt, narrowly preventing the plunge. The two humans spun around to face the oncoming troll. Roaring in victory the creature picked up nearby log to beat the flesh until it was tender, blocking the area back to the woods. Miroku looked around ideas racing through his mind. The only solution he could come up with was the river, since the other ledge was too far away.

"Kagome ! Jump!" he cried over the noise of water.

"What?!" she questioned loudly.

"Into the river!" he clarified.

"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha and Kagome both shouted.

"Right now I am. Troll? Or the river?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, clutching her brother's arm. Nodding firmly they both jumped down the cliff and into the rushing water. All three of them screamed, Kagome managing to out the two males on their heart stopping descent.

* * *

Coldness and darkness surrounded Kagome. She resembled balling her body up as she hit the water, only to be pushed down the river. She thrashed around in her soundless prison, in deadly need for oxygen, swimming up to where she knew the surface was. Bursting through the water, Kagome gulped in air, rushing water forcing her to move down stream, slamming her body into rocks, knocking the air from her lungs. In fear of damaging the contents in her pack, she took the blunt of the rocks to her sides.

The endless churning rapids seemed to go on forever, with Kagome constantly going under. Just when the nearly drowning girl was ready to give up, the rough water decreased and became calm.

Using the rest of her strength, she front stroked to the shore, pulling herself onto the cool grass, slipping the pack off so she could lay on her back. Panting she slipped off into a dreamless rest.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku underwent the same experience as Kagome, somehow managing to keep each other in sight. Luckily they were able to grasp a floating log and climb practically on top. Miroku used that chance to frantically search for his sister, when he wasn't bracing himself for impact against rocks.

"KAGOME!" he shouted, praying for her response. A black dot caught his eye and he narrowed his brown eyes, to shield himself from the raising sun's glare, he raised his hand.

'Kagome?' he asked himself, he was so caught up in trying to decipher the black dot that he didn't see the rock coming up to their log until the last moment. Losing his grip on the temporary boat, he fell off, soundly knocking his head against the hard wood.

Unconscious, the young man drifted farther down the now calm river before being sept up onto a flat mossy boulder.

From the distance a human sized figure and two small figures watched the man. When the washed up male did not move, the small group approached. One of the smaller figures grew in size with a burst of orange flames , allowing the human sized member to place the man on it's back. The remaining figure jumped up onto the conscious human's shoulder as they headed further in shore and into their small camp.

* * *

'This is just not my day. First I woke up a dog that was kidnaped by two unintelligent peasants, chased through a forest by panther demons, later to be chased by a troll, carried down dangerous and painful rapids. And now to top it all off, my foot, uhhhh paw is killing me and I'm lost. Perfect. Just great' thought Inuyasha, ranting in his own mind.

After having lost sight of Miroku and being swept onto share, the white canine rested on the river bank, debating on what to do. Able to focus his eyes once again, he saw something washed up on shore a short distance away.

'Maybe it's one of the peasants' he thought with slight hope, 'once they heal me up we can keep going to the palace'

Somehow managing to get up on all fours, the canine dragged himself over to the body, wincing at the pain in his tender paw. He recognized that it as indeed the female human who had come to help him.

She lay on her back, arms eagle spread, one pale hand clutching her pack, eyes closed in peaceful rest. Noticing that she was indeed asleep he looked down at he. He remembered how beautiful he had thought she was when he had first seen her in the palace. Her long raven hair, while flat and soaked, fanned out below her contrasting with her sun kissed skin. Her features were soft, surprising so for a peasant, each one fitting perfectly on her face. The bruises slowly appearing on her face went almost unnoticed. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he decided that his stinging paw was much important than some girl's beauty rest.

'Not that she doesn't need it. It would take a century of beauty sleep to make her halfway decent' he thought, not that really being able to convince himself that she was just ugly and plain.

"Hey, girl, wake up" he said. She didn't respond.

"Hey girl. I said wake up... come on already. I'm not just gonna sit here waiting for you to get up" he insisted a little louder. His sharp ears heard incoherent words slip past her lips.

"I order you to get up!" he commanded a bark behind his voice stamping his paws, careful of his injury and growling.

Dark brown eyes snapped open to look directly into the upside down face of a dog, widening in surprise.

* * *

A voice penetrated Kagome's hazy dream. At first the words of the voice were jumbled and complete nonsense. The second the voice returned it sounded angry and the only some words managed to get though Kagome didn't want to get up just yet. She knew the voice was probably trying to wake her up so she could start on her chores.

"Go away. I want to sleep. I'll get to the chores later" she said in her mind, the words barely forming on her lips in her physical body. For a third time the voice echoed through her thoughts, a rough and unexpected bark accompanied it this time, jolting Kagome awake.

The first thing she saw was a dog's muzzle and his sharp revealed in a snarl. Yelping in surprise she flipped over onto her stomach with her free hand, pack still clutched and backed away on her hands and knees, which unfortunately resulted in falling back into the clear water.

Inuyasha's head jerked back in surprise at the girl's antics, a sudden burst of laughter erupted from his throat at the sight of the once again soaked Kagome. Sputtering, Kagome climbed back on the bank, gulping in air. Hearing the loud laughter of the one who had woken her up, she sat back on her legs and crossed her arms, pack on the ground beside her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"What? Wake you up? Because I wanted you to get up so you could do something about my paw and we can get back to the palace" he replied, calming down.

"I know why you woke me up, you don't think about anyone, but yourself? What I'm asking is why did you wake me up the way you did" she said, eyes narrowed, finger ticking on her other arm.

"What else was I suppose to do? I'm in pain here!" he argued lifting up his right paw. Kagome was going to say something, but then thought better of it. She knew that she was valuable to the forest's demons and animals asleep. She also knew that with the prince's injury he had every right to try and wake her up so she could do something (he couldn't do anything as a dog).

Sighing she picked up her pack and opened the small top buckle, flipping over the cover. Reaching in she pulled out some dry white clothe and some small bottles.

"I thought your pack got soaked in the river" stated Inuyasha starring in wonder at the knapsack. Setting everything on the grassy ground, she moved to kneel in front of Inuyasha.

"It's magic obviously your highness" she answered using one of his many proper titles. Despite him being a dog, he was still a monarch and as a citizen of his kingdom she had to treat him as such, even if he was a pain. She ripped up the white clothe into some strips as she thought.

"As long as the buckle is closed the pack and everything in it is protected against metal, fire and thankfully water. Magical objects aren't rare you know. They're actually pretty common in some places" she explained as she worked, picking up a white bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto one of the strips. Gently holding the injured paw, she rubbed the cut, cleaning up the blood on the wound.

"Ow!" barked Inuyasha before retorting, "I know that, stupid. How do you have one? Enchanted items may be common, but they're not cheap... OW! Cut it out, that hurts"

"Oh stop being such a baby" Kagome chided, continuing to clean the cut.

"Am not" he whined, Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up another bottle. This time she rubbed the sticky goo on the pad of the paw, wrapping another strip on cream.

"My grandmother told me that my mother put the protection spell on the pack, before she gave up magic. Until last night I had never my mother possessed magical powers"

"Wait a minute. If your mother could use magic then doesn't that mean you and your brother can too? You told me earlier you couldn't do magic!" he snarled, "change me back to normal"

"My powers, if I have any, haven't 'awoken' yet, besides I have no training"

"Then how do you have potions? Potions only last for so long"

"Trading in the marketplace. Look I'm sorry I can't change you back, but at least I'm taking you to the palace" she huffed.

"Fine just get me there" Inuyasha mumbled, walking clumsily over to a tree. Thoughts of strangling the arrogant jerk raced through her head, but was stopped by the grumbling of her stomach.

She looked at the river and a quick idea popped into her head. Fish for dinner it was. She rolled up her traveling skirt (AN: Forgot to mention she was wearing a light skirt with calf high pants of Miroku's when he was a little older than Souta. Now too small for him, he gave them to kagome who fitted into them quite well. She's wearing a regular green and white full dress to her ankles, with boots, but is wearing tan under breeches underneath) and pants so she could step into the water without soaking her drying clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, watching her.

"Catching dinner. Now be quiet. I'm concentrating" she said focusing her attention in the water. Catching sight of silvery scales, her hand struck into the water with dead on accuracy. Whooping in triumph she held up the fish for Inuyasha to see. Rolling his eyes at her smug expression, he laid his head down to rest as Kagome repositioned her stance, waiting for another fish.

* * *

Hope you liked it:)

Please R&R

Here's the 2nd clue to my new fanfic that I'm doing

Werewolves also play a major part in the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!

Thank you to all the people reviewing my story:)

Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I can only dream about owning the Inuyasha show, but alas it cannot be (dramatic sigh).

* * *

Chapter 11: The Search For Miroku

"Are they done yet?" the white canine whined as his stomach groaned in agony.

"For the last time. No" snapped a young woman with raven black hair as she turned over the cooking fish. After catching three good sized trout and one smaller fish, Kagome quickly built a small fire using a flint to start it. Satisfied with the growing flames, she set to work gutting and cleaning the soon to be meal with a small and slightly dull knife from the bottom of her knapsack.

Inuyasha didn't even bother asking to help her (not that he could much, but it thought isn't it?) and instead chose to sunbath in the now warm afternoon sun, but when he could no longer ignore his hunger pains he sat by the fire to eye the cooking fish meat.

"This is taking too long," Inuyasha complained, "At the palace, the food was always prepared whenever I was hungry"

"Good for you" muttered Kagome, sitting down on her bottom, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, brown eyes resting on the fire.

'What happened to Miroku? I was hoping he'd find us by now with that the smell of cooking food would lead him back, but it didn't. What happened, he couldn't have drifted down the river that far, could he?' she thought worried for her brother. Kagome had asked Inuyasha if he'd seen Miroku and he had (rudely) informed her about her sibling float down stream.

"Hey wench, I'm talking to you!" the white dog barked. Shaking herself from her worried thoughts. She glanced over the fire towards the cursed prince.

"Sorry. What did you say?" she asked.

"Are they done yet?" he repeated again for the upteepth time. Kagome inspected the golden brown fish and nodding in approval, taking the two spits away from the flames with careful hands.

"I want the one with the two big fish" Inuyasha immediately deciding to claim the biggest share. Sighing Kagome placed the wooden spit on the ground in front of the demanding quadruped. Picking up the remaining two fish, Kagome sat back on her legs and looked at Inuyasha before taking a bite of her own food. Inuyasha looked down at the large fish with a frown of disgust.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were hungry" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but I won't eat this" he replied bluntly turning his head away, black nose in the air.

"You've been bothering me to hurry up and cook the trout for hours, just to tell me you won't eat them"

"You expect me, a prince, the future king of Shikon to eat food off the ground like a common dog?" he argued.

"Oh, forgive me for being so thoughtless and selfish, your majesty" she answered sarcastically, getting up and walking back over to Inuyasha, bending down to collect the untouched spit.

"Here you can't possibly eat something so lowly as my food, then you don't have to" she said angrily, snatching up the food and returning to her spot on the other side of the fire. She wrapped the fish in some large leaves she had gathered to start the fire and placed them in a side pouch of the pack. Without looking at her unwanted canine companion, she ate her share of the meal in big mouthfuls.

Shocked by her actions and words, he didn't say a word, not even when she burned the bones and put out the fire.

Shouldering her pack she glanced around the area, her eyes resting on dark amber orbs. Calmed down from her earlier anger, but not wanting to give in, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Before I take you back to the palace I'm going to look for my brother" she announced.

"Oh no we've wasted enough time already-"

"It isn't a question. I'm not just going to abandon my big brother. You might not care, but I do" she cut him off, already moving downstream. Snorting and growling at the non obedient female, he replied.

"Fine, but only until morning"

* * *

"Hey, wake up, mister. Don't you want to eat?" a child's voice asked.

Groaning at the mention of food, Miroku squinted his closed eyes, before opening them slowly. The face of a small green eyed, red haired kid swarmed into his line of vision.

"Are you awake yet?" asked the child. Seeing the bright blue bow residing in it's red hair, Miroku decided that the unnamed kid was a girl.

"Huh?" came his tired response.

"Are you awake?" she repeated from her position on his chest.

"Yes" he answered.

"Oh good. We were about to eat, but Sango insisted we wait for you. Come on" the little girl invited, jumping off his chest lightly. Miroku sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his head. What was he doing here in the forest? Forest...? Now he remembered. He and Kagome had come to find the cursed prince last night, resulting in a fight with panther demons, a chase from a hungry troll and plunge into freezing waters.

Wait where was Kagome and that spoiled brat, who had caused all his problems? Standing up on wobbling legs, Miroku called.

"Kagome?! Are you there?!"

"What are you doing? I thought you were hungry" asked the girl, who put her hands on her hips. Miroku looked down at the small girl, seizing her up. She was extremely tiny and dressed in blue pants, shirt and a tan vest, which were dirty from traveling and quite boyish. At second glance Miroku figured out why she was so tiny, her bare feet and orange bushy tail belonged to that of a fox. This child was a fox demon. Although Miroku hadn't met many demons, he had studied them and had attained a vast knowledge of demonology. He knew that although mischievous, fox demons were friendly and outgoing, he had nothing to fear from this kit.

"Sorry. It's just-"

"Tell me later, Sango says that if we don't hurry all the food will be cold. I hate eating cold fish" she said with a shudder, waving for Miroku to follow her. Stomach growling, the nineteen year old, ran after the kit and entered a small clearing. A large fire cat demon lounged by the campfire, lifting her head to sniff the air and supposedly recognizing the kit's scent laid her head back on her paws. Miroku's brown eyes were instantly drawn to a slender young woman who knelt by the fire, taking the fish away from the flames, her back to him.

"Sango, he's here!" the little fox girl cried.

Glancing over her shoulder, the young woman stood up brushing off her green skirt (Same outfit) of the grey ashes. Miroku's eyes widened at the beautiful sight that greeted his eyes. She was the embodiment of his dreams, compared to no other woman he had ever met. Her chestnut brown hair fell down on her back, but gathered in a tie at the end, framing her tanned face and skin. Her light brown eyes were at least ten times more light than his own and sparkled as her lips pulled back in a kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Sango" she greeted, folding her hands in front of her.

'Sango...' Miroku repeated in his mind, just standing there.

"And this is Kilala and you've already met Shippo" the woman continued. Kilala the fire cat roared in greeting, startling Miroku out of his daze. Shippo was too busy watching the fish cooling to answer.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miroku of the Higurashi village" he announced, walking right up to Sango and taking her small hand into his large one and began stroking her knuckles. Sango blushed at his sudden and unexpected actions, but didn't pull away.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" Sango's blush darkened.

"My lady I am the eldest son of my family who is the head of our village. I must contribute to the family's heritage and I will need your help" he whispered softly.

"W-what kind of help?" she asked, stuttering. Never before had a man, a handsome man no less paid her any attention. Her stomach flip flopped at the thought of him treating her like a precious treasure. Sango was a romantic at heart, although she never let anyone know, putting on a tough girl act. Ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of a man, taking her away to marry and love her for all eternity.

"Will you do me the honor of baring my children?" he finished seriously. Sango's dreamy expression fell, her fantasy shattering at his question.

"Excuse me?" she questioned her sadness replaced with building anger. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Suddenly, she felt a large hand rubbing against an area no man should touch without permission. So she gave the once drowned pervert exactly what he deserved.

*SLAP*

The sound of hand on cheek resounded through the treetops. Miroku fell to the ground at the outraged woman's sandaled feet, knocked out for a second time.

"So much for the waking up" Shippo mumbled.

By the time Miroku came around once again. Sango, Shippo and Kilala had long ago eaten the fish. Someone, most likely Sango after she had cooled down, moved him close to the fire, which was the only light in the clearing. The sun had already begun to set, coloring the sky in violet, orange and pink.

"So the pervert finally awakes" Sango said with a trace of irritation lacing her voice.

"Here... Miroku, right? Saved you some food" piped up Shippo giving Miroku some of the leftover fish. Gratefully taking the offered food, he hungrily ate it, not having eaten since Kagome and him had gone looking for the prince the night before. Finishing his meal, he thanked the two women for the fish.

"Did you like it?" asked Shippo, who was shocked to see someone eat _cold_ fish.

"Yes, it was very good. Did you make it?" questioned Miroku, mistaking the fox girl's inquiry as a want for praise. Shippo's face scrunched up in a questioning frown.

"Why would I do the cooking?," she wondered suspiciously, "I'm just a kid"

"Well, it's just that I thought that little girls liked to cook" replied the young man, taken aback.

"I'm a boy" Shippo said slowly, glaring at him. Miroku not wanting to insult these people anymore hurried to say.

"Of course, it's just I'm not thinking right. My head still hurts" he apologized. Shippo looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"It's ok" he said, taking a stick to poke at the fire. Miroku looked at Sango from across the campfire and scratched the back of his head nervously, wanting to sat something to her.

"Sooo, uhhh w-what are you doing here?" he asked finding a suitable opening question. Sango's eyes lowered to the ground, hands clenched on her lap from her kneeling position, shoulders slouching.

"Let's just say we don't have anywhere to go. We just travel around. Leave it at that" she said softly. Before Miroku could say anything to comfort her, two figures burst through a group of trees.

"Miroku? Thank the gods you're ok!" squealed a voice he recognized.

"Kago-" he started, but was cut off by a hug as tight as the jaws of a trap.

"Gome... can't bre-breath" he gasped.

"Oh sorry Roku" the black haired girl spoke fast, "I'm just glad you're safe. We've been looking for you for hours. What happened?"

* * *

Here's clue # 3:

The main charater has a trade mark hat, that he wears throught the whole movie.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone and anybody who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!

Tank you to all my reveiwers I love hearing about your opinions even when you correct my. I'm a huge fan of critism, but I'll accept it because it's amazing what I can learn from other people:)

As a side note I just want to apoligze for the long wait on A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY. I know it's been a while, but it's hard to find time for my sister and I to write. Please remember patience is a virtue. We'll be posting as quick as we are able. Thank you for waiting:)

Please enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Mysterious Change of Heart

Kagome sat by her older brother as Sango cooked up two more fish. They were small since catching fish in the dark was tricky work. Kagome, remembering the fish from earlier brought them out to cook and decided to start up a conversation. No one had spoken since introductions and explanations (mostly about the talking dog) had been made, well as best as they could.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my brother" she said, "I hope he didn't cause any trouble"

"Well," Sango began a little embarrassed, "He did ask me a very unappropriate question"

Kagome gasped and spun around to face her sibling, a hard expression on her face.

"Roku, you didn't! I thought we had this talk countless times before" she huffed angrily, throwing her hands in the air, "You just can't go up to a woman and ask them that"

"What did he ask?" questioned Inuyasha, who had been staring at the fish, as if waiting for them to do tricks. His attention was temporarily focused on the discussion at hand.

"He asked me to bare his children" Sango answered blushing madly.

"Wait... child_ren_?" Kagome asked slowly, looking over at the flushed young woman, a strange calculating expression on her face.

"Yes" Sango confirmed, petting Kilala's soft fur. The large cat purred loudly, red eyes closed in content, Shippo already asleep and curled up in Kilala's tail.

Kagome's eyes met Miroku's same colored orbs before he looked down. Inuyasha burst out laughing with occasional canine barks, rolling on his onto his side. All eyes turned to the cursed prince, one in surprise, another in shock and the last in anger.

"What's so funny?" demanded Miroku snarling.

"You're so stupid" howled the dog. Miroku started to stand up, intent on kicking him into silence. Kagome anticipating his movement placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to sit down. Complying to her wishes he sat down stiffly.

"Stop laughing, please. If you don't, you won't be able to eat because the fish is done" Kagome said calmly, not wanting to argue anymore. She was tired and extremely sore. The last couple days had completely drained her. Inuyasha immediately stopped and sat up on his haunches, mouth watering in hunger. Kagome gave him the fresh fish, hoping he wouldn't be rude in front of the others. He took the food without another word and scarfed the first down hungrily.

"Aren't you going to thank her?" Sango inquired, not liking the ungrateful prince very much. Even though she had just met the black haired girl, she liked her right away, and despite Miroku's earlier behavior, the young man interested her. Something told her that these two siblings could help her start life anew.

"Course not. _He's_ a _prince_" Miroku spoke up sarcastically.

"Hey don't say something you'll regret. I'll be back to normal soon and my whole life will turn around" Inuyasha announced, eating the second fish, though more slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"I'm gonna order the building of my new dojo" he answered smirking.

"Good luck" Miroku muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Excuse_ me" Inuyasha snorted, amber eyes narrowed.

"We aren't taking you back to the palace until you agree to build your dojo somewhere else"

"Like that's ever gonna happen" the canine scoffed arrogantly.

"Well unless you agree to our terms, you can find it on your own" Miroku said.

Growling Inuyasha walked over to an upturned tree and laid down.

'How am I ever gonna get back?' he wondered looking up at the dark leafy canopy. Finding no inspiration the once human canine, settled his head on his large paws, eyelids heavy.

* * *

The campfire's light dimmed as the flames died down to embers. The sky still dark, looked down upon the small group of travelers. Sango, Miroku and Kagome slept with blankets, surrounding the dying fire. Shippo was still tucked up into Kilala's tail like a small kitten.

Kagome could not fall completely asleep. Sometimes when she could feel herself start to drift off, her body refused. Sitting up her gaze wondered over to Inuyasha far from the fire, who was shaking slightly with cold. Her warm brown eyes softened at the pathetic sight.

'That fur might be thick, but he's probably used to sleeping in the comfort of palace life. The last couple of days must have been really hard on him' she thought.

Concerned about his still injured paw, she grabbed her pack and blanket, creeping over to the dog as quietly as possible.

"Your highness?... My lord?" she whispered, not wanting to startle him if he was half asleep. Waiting a few moments for a response and receiving none, she knelt beside him and gingerly picked up his paw. Slowly and as gently as she could, she unwrapped the old bandage. Peeling away the material, her fingers moved in clear movements so as not to wake him up. Taking another white cloth she stripped it using her teeth and her free hand, her occupied one still holding his white paw.

Taking one, Kagome wiped the left over glop from earlier and repeated the process of bandaging, only this time, she did everything one handed. She often paused in her work whenever her sleeping patient whined, but thankfully remained sleeping. After several long moments, Kagome gently placed the newly bandaged appendage back on the ground, silently cleaning up all the bottles and dirty strips. A second thought crossed her mind, which she quickly acted upon. Taking the blanket she had draped across her small shoulders, Kagome put it on the shivering dog and left him to sit by the warm fire.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his dark amber eyes to watch the young woman walk back to stroke the still glowing embers. She crouched down, her back in his direction, holding out her hands to warm up. He lifted his head, a suspicious frown marring his face. He of course had not been actually asleep. He was too cold to sleep, but too prideful to approach the group, even when they fell into slumber. When he saw Kagome stand up, he instinctively didn't trust her and pretended to snooze. If she tried anything he didn't like he could use his teeth against her.

Surprise filled his mind when she began to rebandage his injury. He let out involuntary winces, but remained in place. Her kindness didn't end there though, no, she also gave him her blanket. He looked down at her effective healing work and his eyes trailed over the decently woven covering and back at the young girl.

'Why'd she do it?.... Maybe she's not just a useless peasant' he thought drifting off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Shippo was the first to wake up and made sure that everyone else was woken up as well. Sango was used to the fox kit's early morning energy began to put all of her things away and built up the fire. Kagome sat up from her curled position close to the fire. Luckily she had a black cape tucked up with a change of dress, thanking her grandmother's wisdom and foresight in packing everything she might need. Along with the pack's protection spell, it was also magicked to fit a lot and still remain light enough to carry. The cape wasn't as warm as her blanket, but it was much better than nothing.

"Morning Sango. Morning Shippo and Kilala" Kagome greeted her new companions. Before going to bed down for the night Kagome had asked the three if they would like to come with them back to the village since the prince wasn't going to accept their deal. Shippo and Kilala looked at Sango hopefully, waiting for her answer. Sango had hesitated at the smile on Miroku's face, across between excited and hopeful. However her heart also beat a little fast at the look. Sighing she nodded her head, eyes crinkling in happiness at Kagome's invitation. Satisfied they all agreed to set out in the morning.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango said, "Is Miroku ever going to wake up?"

"Yeah, he's probably just pretending to be asleep in hopes of staying that way" laughed the slightly younger girl, Sango joining in her chuckling.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to ask, but could you go and get some water to boil for tea?" she asked shyly, "Usually, I'd ask Shippo, but he went with Kilala to collect some berries"

"Sango, Sango it's ok. I'll go" Kagome interrupted. Said girl picked up a small kettle and headed to where Sango pointed. Inuyasha followed the seventeen year old to the river, blanket held in his mouth, feeling nervous for what he was about to do.

Sango brought out her large boomerang to polish, having kept it under her and Shippo's knapsacks to keep them from being soaked by dew. She hummed as she cleaned the weapon.

Miroku awoke to the sound of a melodious hum. By none other than the beautiful Sango. Seeing her distracted, paying no attention to him what so ever and everyone else gone, he decided to get know her a little more personally. He would have to be stealthy and quiet through. Slowly he inched over to her and thought.

'Just a little more' his hand closing in.

"We got the berries Sango!" cried Shippo carrying the fruit in a makeshift cloth bundle.

'Great timing' Miroku thought sarcastically, sitting cross legged so Sango wouldn't find out what he planned to do.

"Oh Miroku, you're awake" Sango spoke, slightly startled, she had no idea when he got up.

"Morning Lady Sango. I was just watching you polish your weapon" Miroku said pleasantly. Sango blushed at the mentioning of him looking at her and hearing her hum, forgetting to feel suspicious.

"Oh ummmmm... this? Well it was a weapon my father had when he was my age. He taught me how to use it"

"What happened to him?"

"He died along with the rest of my village" Sango answered after a moment, sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry" apologized Miroku.

"Don't be" Sango and Miroku fell into a silence, each elapsing into their own thoughts.

* * *

Kagome knelt by the river and cupped her hands in the cold water then brought her hands up to drink. she repeated this for a couple more times and sighed, feeling tired, running her cold hands over her face and neck, wiping the sleep from her features.

"Hey" said a muffled rough voice. Jerking in surprise, she looked to her left to see Inuyasha, her blanket in his mouth.

"Morning" she replied quietly, watching the dog warily. Despite having helped him last night, something he must have figured out by now, she was still upset by the prince's spoiled behavior.

"Here" he mumbled stretching his neck indicating for her take the covering back. Hesitantly she reached out her hand, grasping the woven material and pulled it from his muzzle.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, voice finally unmuffled. Kagome's back straightened.

'Did he just politely ask for something?' she wondered. Caught off guard she turned back around, placing the blanket on her lap, fingers smoothing out wrinkles.

"Uhhhh sure" Shifting on unsure forelegs, Inuyasha sat on his haunches beside the young girl, at least a foot away. They sat in silence, neither looking at the other. The sweet song of various birds filled the air adding to the tension. Kagome filled the kettle beside her for an excuse to do something. Inuyasha looked at her and suddenly spoke up.

"It's really warm"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"The blanket. It's well made" he clarified, looking ahead of him at the far bank.

"Thank you. It took me three weeks to weave" the young girl, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from lifting up, her eyes on the blanket.

"You did?" he wondered incapable of hiding his slight surprise. He didn't think that this girl was talented enough to make anything beautiful, after all peasants were laborers, weren't they?

"Yes, about a month ago. My grandma taught me when I was eleven and I've been making them ever since. I hope to teach Rin soon" she confined, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Rin?"

"My baby sister she's ten, seven years younger than me" she answered fondly.

"Oh so you have an older brother and little sister?" Inuyasha inquired, wanting her to keep talking and get comfortable.

"And Souta, who's thirteen"

"You all live with your grandmother?"

"Yes. My mother and father died when Rin was very little" Kagome said sadness seeping into her voice. Inuyasha understood how she must have felt, but it was better not to dwell on the past.

"Hmmmmm, you know, I've been thinking" Inuyasha spoke after a moment, working up his idea, "I need to get home and I can't do it alone"

Kagome didn't move for fear of missing his next words. A sliver of hope sprung in her heart.

"If you could get me there, then I'll build my dojo in anther place" he finished turning his head to look at the young woman. Kagome released a deep breath before looking at side ways.

'Is he telling the truth? If he is then we're saved! Grandmother was right... but how can I really be sure?' she pondered seriously.

Putting the blanket beside the water filled container, Kagome turned in her kneeled position to face him completely, crawling up to him until she was kneeling not even a hand breath away, brown eyes narrowed. Taken aback and feeling anxious about the raven haired beauty coming so close to him, he leaned back, pointy ears pinned backwards. He had been very close to many beautiful woman, but this girl seemed more different than the others in a way he couldn't explain.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered. Kagome didn't immediately respond, raising up so she could put her hands on her hips.

"Do yo mean that?" she asked, voice suspicious. He didn't look into her soulful brown orbs when he gave his answer.

"Yes"

Kagome's eyes swept over his features, she snorted, unsatisfied by his response and stood up. She collected her things, throwing the blanket over her shoulder and gripping the full kettle. Without so much as a word she walked back to camp.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the dog called, chasing after the indigent girl, scowling. Not looking back, Kagome replied huffily, walking faster.

"Back to the others"

"Wait up! Didn't you hear what I said!?" Kagome stopped, spinning around to fix the canine with a deadly glare, freezing Inuyasha in his tracks.

"Yes, but you didn't mean a single word of it, so it's a useless promise" she explained coldly.

"Then how do I prove it?" he asked exasperated. Kagome once again walked up to him, putting the pail down without taking her eyes off of the desperate dog. She held out her right hand.

"Shake on it" she commanded, her usual kind and friendly personality put to the side.

"What?"

"If you shake my hand, it means that you're committing to the deal and it's by your honor" she replied seriously. Deeming it fine, Inuyasha rose up his paw to shake the girl's slim hand.

Suspicious of his quick decision, Kagome whipped her hand and narrowed her brown eyes.

"Don't shake unless you mean it" she reprimanded, resembling a young child taking a pinky promise very seriously.

Breathing a deep sigh, the cursed prince gazed from the young woman's flashing eyes , to her held out hand, now lowered from where it was a moment ago to his own right foreleg. Gulping, he hesitantly placed his front paw on the offered hand, completely covering her small palm and slender fingers and (with a little help on Kagome's part) started moving his forearm up and down.

Suddenly a happy smile lit up Kagome's beautiful face, making her eyes sparkle. Her fingers tried to close as much as possible, which was difficult, to return the shake. Standing she wiped the left over dirt from the dog's paw on her skirt and picked up the kettle.

"Ok, lets go tell the others. Come on your highness" she said cheerfully, turning back around to head to camp, "Oh and thank you" she said softly.

Inuyasha followed her, a triumphant smirk on his white furry face. She had played right into his hands...errr... paws. Now she would convince the others to bring him home and when they arrived at the palace, well the dungeons were going to be a bit fuller.

"Nooo... thank you" he muttered, snickering, so low that Kagome didn't hear him.

* * *

R&R

Here's clue #4:

Original characters came from a classical novel written by Bram Stoker (Or so I'm told)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!!!!!!

I want to thank all my reviewers for supporting me.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Inuyasha show, but it can only be in my dreams (dramatic sigh)

Anyway please enjoy the storyJ

##################

Chapter 13: The Fallen Bridge to the Palace

The cluster of trees thinned, indicating the edge of the forest was now approaching and the enlarged group felt relieved and excited. When Kagome and Inuyasha returned to camp, they had told the others of their deal and set out in the direction of the royal city, everyone eager to leave the forest behind. Shippo jumped off Kilala's back, racing to reach the end of the trail before his adult companions. Kagome laughed running after the small fox demon. Despite having long legs, the young woman couldn't catch up with the speedy youngster, her dress only slightly hindering her long strides. She couldn't blame the pack for her slower speed, since it was magically light.

Sango and Miroku still remained on the alert, both knowing that the demons might be more willing to strike the unsuspecting travellers. Inuyasha plopped down on his haunches, the cut on his paw stinging from the non-stop walking. Kilala, who brought up the rear, paused to look back at the tired canine, red eyes widening when a large black and brown snake slithered up behind him, wide mouth opening to devour the vulnerable dog.

The huge transformed fire cat let loose a mighty roar, warning everyone of the current danger. She pounced over the startled Inuyasha, attacking the fearsome demon. Both demons lashed at the other with dagger like teeth, both giving and receiving a collection of bruises and cuts. No one from the group dared to interrupt the fight, knowing they'd just get in the way or accidentally killing their demon friend.

After minutes which felt like hours, Kilala managed to claw the snake's throat out, successfully decapitating the menace. The kill was not without consequence, however. Kilala's fur was bloodied and slightly ripped. She laid down and transformed into a small two-tailed cat, meowing pitifully. Sango reached her first, carefully picking her up. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder to pet the fire kitten, large green eyes watering and lips quivering.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Shippo asked softly.

"She'll be fine in a few days," Sango consoled the teary child.

"I can help Kilala," spoke Kagome, giving the pair a small smile. "My grandmother taught me some healing and I have healing potions"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having bandaged Kilala's wounds and redoing Inuyasha's paw, the small group finally left the forest, to open fields, the bridge leading to the palace not too far away. Shippo lingered picking small yellow flowers for Sango, Kagome and Kilala along the way, slowing everyone down. Inuyasha impatient to return, felt his patience snap at the child's pace.

"Hurry up! We're all waiting on you, runt! No one cares about stupid flowers! You're wasting our time!" he spat. Shippo looked sadly down at the small bouquet of simple flowers. Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare for his rudeness, which caused him to glare back, and bent down in front of Shippo. The fox child sniffed and glanced up at Kagome, who inspected the bouquet with a thoughtful expression on her face making Shippo hold his breath in anticipation.

"These are beautiful Shippo, so evenly cut and uncrushed. I wish… I wish I could pick flowers like you," she smiled like a mother praising her child. Shippo smiled widely in return and handed some.

"Here you go Kagome, they're for you."

"Really?" she asked making Shippo blush lightly, "can you hold this for another moment?"

"Sure."

Rummaging through her pack, she withdrew a small blue ribbon and carefully tied it around the stems, placing it delicately in a side pouch.

"Ok everyone, let's set out before we waste too much daylight," Miroku called, already setting back down a worn path.

"Are we almost there?" Inuyasha slightly whined.

"After we cross this bridge it's only a few hours to the royal city," Kagome piped up, carrying Shippo in her arms. The group stood at the narrow, wooden bridge, overlooking a deep and rocky gorge. On the other side in the distance, the tall towers of the palace could be seen.

"Roku, this isn't the bridge we normally cross. I don't think anyone's used it in years," Kagome observed. Shippo jumped to ledge to drop a small stone and watched it fall to the bottom.

"True Gome, but our bridge is probably a long ways off and it would mean possibly going into the forest at night without any food or water, unless you want to go back to the river," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"No way!" Shippo and Kagome cried, both shuddering.

"Kilala could just fly across, but we'll have to wait awhile for her to recover her full strength," Sango informed petting Kilala's black and yellow head.

"You're all a buncha wimps. I'm not waiting anymore!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Are you insane? That string of wood isn't safe!" Miroku snapped.

"I want out of this body, wouldn't you? I'm going home even if I have to cross a needle," and with that, the large canine ran onto the unstable structure, stopping just before the middle, suddenly cautious.

"Your highness!" Kagome cried, concerned for the spoilt prince's safety. Before anyone could hold her back, she walked onto the bridge after the impulsive dog, intent on preventing the animal from causing a fatal mistake. Her brother and companions called after her from the ledge, not wanting to strain the already heavy structure.

"Wait, your highness, come back, this bridge is too dangerous," the young woman begged, reaching her charge. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, clearly giving her a defiant 'you can't tell me what to do' expression.

Feeling scared and desperate, Kagome manoeuvred her body past the larger than average dog to stand in front of him.

"Please? It's not safe," she asked, eyes pleading. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at her look and the thought of doing what she asked crossed his mind.

*Crack, Crack, Crack*

The boards under Kagome's booted feet broke, making her fall down. She screeched feeling her stomach drop with the sensation of falling. Her scream caught short when she landed on a protruding branch from the wall. She gripped the branch with her hands, wrapping her legs around as well (thank god she wasn't a guy). She looked down, not seeing much between her and a long plummet. Gulping, she looked up slowly, afraid of jolting the branch. Inuyasha's furry muzzle peered down the hole Kagome had made seconds beforehand. It took he a couple of tries to make a sound, but she finally succeeded.

"G-go ge-ge-get a a a rope fr-from Mi-Miroku," she instructed, still stuttering, heart beating a million miles per minute.

Inuyasha pretended to look deep in thought, a cocky and arrogant smile appeared on his white muzzle as he answered.

"Nah, it's too far and besides, you'll get off easy."

"W-what d-do you mean?" asked Kagome losing her stutter a little bit, insides freezing.

"Well, I planned on locking you all up when I returned to normal, but this seems a more fitting punishment," he clarified smugly, jumping over the hole, making the bridge swing dangerously for a moment.

"You can't!" she cried, eyes watering. Sango held Miroku back, Shippo was bawling and clutching Kilala.

"Actually, I think I can," he answered, a mocking tone evident in his voice, as he moved to continue walking.

Desperate, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "We shook hands!"

Pausing once again, Inuyasha said without looking, "Dogs don't have hands, stupid."

"You're just going to leave her!" Miroku shouted furious.

"That's the plan," Inuyasha seemed to tempt fate as he just stood on the ancient rope bridge and in its weakened state the weathered boards gave way sending the canine to the ground or more specifically Kagome's branch. The sudden added weight caused the wood to give away, causing high pitched screams and animal yelps to echo throughout the vast gorge.

"KAGOMEEE!" screamed Miroku.

* * *

A bright, pink light enveloped the young woman as she reached out her arms. A beam of light shot to the rocky wall. Underneath the falling couple a platform of rock jutted suddenly from the wall, halting their descent.

Kagome lay on the platform breathing hard and gasping out in pain, both inside and out. Rolling over onto her side she saw the culprit of this mess, lying on his side, facing her and whimpering. Usually she would feel compassion and sorrow to see another living being in pain, but at this moment she only felt anger.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, standing up and whining, clutching her stomach and ribs.

"You were planning on betraying us, even when you promised," she began saying, voice cracking, back turned to the canine. Kagome couldn't wrap her head around what happened. First the broken bridge, the prince's broken promise, the strange pink light and the rocky platform.

"You lied about using magic, wench."

"I didn't do anything. And don't call me wench, y-you mutt!"

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know..." Kagome trailed off. Her grandmother's words echoed through her mind unbidden… _"Kagome is already at the age to awaken her magic, it just hasn't been able to manifest as of yet"_

'Could my magic have manifested like grandma said it would?' she thought, 'If so than that means..."

Digging feverishly, she searched for her mother's spell book. Pulling it out, she looked through the translations and fortunately found one for floating. She raised her hand and made a fist as if clutching an invisible rope. She muttered the translations under her breath. She gave a small yelp as her feet left solid ground.

"Wait! What about me?" cried Inuyasha. Kagome frowned at him, debating on whether or not to help him. After his earlier stunt at the bridge and their broken promise she was leaning on just abandoning him. However, her heart absolutely refused to do so if she left, she would sink to his level.

Sighing, she opened her hand and forgot how far off the ground she was, landing once again none too gracefully. Brushing her skirt free of dust she seized up the canine. She didn't know anything about magic or it's limitations and she was afraid of draining any energy, especially since they were both trapped in a gorge.

'What if I carry him?' she wondered, shaking her head, 'no even through, he's a dog, he's still heavier than me.' Struck with a sudden idea, she took out a small coiled rope that was no longer than Miroku was tall. She made a quick and simple harness around Inuyasha's torso being closer to the dog than she wished to be. She tied the other end around her waist, loose enough so as not to suffocate, Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look that made the dog look foolish. She couldn't hold back the small giggle rising in her throat. She looked at the spell, memorizing the words and putting the book in her bag between her cape and change of dress.

"Ok, I don't know if it will work, but it wouldn't hurt to try," she declared trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, no worries, just a huge gorge under us and a girl with no idea what she's doing," Inuyasha mumbled darkly. Kagome chose to ignore his comment. Chanting once again, Kagome concentrated on the invisible rope. She was lifted into the air effortlessly, but stopped with Inuyasha's paws barely leaving the rocky ground. Her arm now felt stretched without the movement.

"Ok... new plan," she muttered taking in her surroundings.

"I need your help, my lord, if you want to get out of here."

"What?"

"The 'rope' is still there, but it won't carry us up, so I'll hold the rope, but you have to crawl up the wall as best as you can."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" he snapped angrily.

"You're not, I'm walking up to, but it's easier with only two feet... I kinda wish the other wall was closer, then we could have done this back to back."

"Whatever," Inuyasha scoffed, moving over the gorge wall.

* * *

"Miroku! Look, it's Kagome!" called Shippo, peering into the abyss. Miroku ran to crouch beside the anxious kit, barely dreaming to hope. For the last few hours, he had been taking his anger and frustration out with his staff on a wooden tree stump. Miroku had been waiting patiently as he could for Kilala to fully recover so that he find his beloved younger sister.

"Kagome?" he wondered hopefully.

"Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome called happily, only a few feet away from reaching distance. Within moments Miroku grabbed her outstretched hand, pulled her up and roughly shoved Inuyasha up onto the grassy ledge. Before Miroku could move to embrace his sister and scold her for her stupidity and carelessness, the ledge crumbled with Miroku still on the deceivingly stable soil.

"Miroku!" screamed the two girls.

This time around no one fell into the continuing abyss. Miroku's brown eyes were as wide as plates and his mouth hung open. The back of his long purple robes, the only thing that held him up was in the jaws of the one person he did not expect to help, let alone save him, Prince Inuyasha. Not even Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just done, through he felt that Kagome's scream might have had something to do about it. He was so surprised that he didn't do anything.

"Wow, he just saved Miroku," Shippo breathed, snapping Inuyasha out of his daze. Backing up, he pulled the man back onto solid ground. Kagome rushed to her older brother's side, hugging him, tears running down her face. Sango couldn't help, but knelt beside the two siblings. She had been scared to almost lose him, even through she hadn't known him long. She could feel her heart beat faster whenever he spoke to her, she was relieved to see him survive.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" Sango asked, throat thick, trying to ignore the longing to hug him as Kagome was, but for a different reason. Shippo carrying Kilala also came up to the small group to hear Miroku's answer. Miroku sat up, recovering from his shock and smiled charmingly at the concerned young woman.

"Sango? I was so scared that I was going to perish without being able to hold you one last time," he said softly, gently removing himself from his worried sister's arms, sending Kagome a comforting smile, which she returned uncertainly. Turning back to Sango, he gave her a look that caused her to blush prettily. Catching her off guard, he gathered her into a tight hug. Surprisingly she melted in his embrace, mind not registering a hand drifting down, until it was too late.

*SMACK*

"You conniving pervert," she snarled. moving away. She sighed when he didn't move, believing that she knocked him unconscious she moved to prop her head on Shippo's small pack. Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling at the pair's antics. She already knew her lecher of a brother cared for the young woman in a different way then he did for the other girls and she had a sneaking suspicion that Sango felt the same way. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't the only one she should help. Speaking of which, where was the canine monarch? She looked around to see her furry companion facing the other direction, shoulders hunched, head down. She watched him before walking over slowly so not to startle the dog.

"What do you want?" he asked tonelessly, his voice not holding it's usual bite.

"Are you alright?" she inquired sounding concerned.

"I don't know what I just did" admitted the prince. Kagome's face softened, her brown eyes shinning. She sat with her legs folded underneath her, in front of Inuyasha. Even when slouching, he was still taller than her, despite being a dog.

"You did something for someone else and you did it without hesitation," she began… Inuyasha's golden orbs looked into her chocolate brown eyes, listening intently. "You saved my brother. Thank you, my lord," she nodded, her head in a bow.

"Inuyasha," the dog said suddenly soft, looking down at his paws.

"Pardon?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just call me Inuyasha. Don't bother with all that formal stuff," he clarified, speaking a little louder, not looking up. It was Kagome's turn to be shocked, but it was quickly replaced with a happy expression. She hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her small arms around the white dog. Her fingers lightly gripped the soft thick fur, careful not to pull.

"Thank you your high.... Inuyasha. Thank you for saving Miroku," she whispered loud enough so only he could hear her. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle as she hugged him. He could feel his heart beat speed up and his cheeks heat up as she whispered her appreciation. She had done something no one else had in years. She had not only embraced and thanked him, but when she did it was sincere and heartfelt. A smile spread across his muzzle as she said his name. It sounded different coming from her somehow. He suddenly felt the urge to return the embrace, however it was a little difficult to do so and he just leaned forward to welcome her.

"I'm sorry for earlier Kagome," he whispered back. A light pink blush appeared over her nose, and feeling embarrassed, pressed her smooth cheek against the fur of what would be his shoulder.

"Well, I guess you two are on friendly terms now," a voice interrupted. Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and moved away, avoiding eye contact with one another. Sango smiled, seeing Kagome's bright blush and Inuyasha's uncomfortable expression. She glanced at Miroku and wondered what he was thinking. Miroku had a thoughtful look on his handsome face. A small grin softened his features as he too observed the situation.

"Kagome, are you alright to travel?" Miroku asked his sister.

"I'm fine, Roku," she answered recovering from her embarrassment. Nodding, the young man turned to Inuyasha. Shockingly, his face did not harden even as he bowed.

"Thank you, my lord" he said.

"Inuyasha, just call me Inuyasha until I'm human again and... Thanks," the dog replied. Kagome beamed at Miroku, an unasked questioned sparkling in her brown eyes. Miroku understood her request without words and nodded.

"Alright everybody, new route. The bridge Kagome and I normally use is quite a distance away, since we got swept down the river, so it'll take a couple days to find it. If I remember from the maps of my grandfather, there might be a village a few miles from here" he announced, a hand on his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

"That's right Roku, grandpa said the headman took him in after he crossed the gorge. They might even have a witch or wizard there since they're so close to the forest. Maybe they can change Inuyasha back!" exclaimed Kagome picking up her pack again.

Sango shouldered her boomerang and helped Shippo put his pack on. Inuyasha looked at everyone in the group. Large amber eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yo-your still going to help me?" he asked in awe.

"Of course," Kagome smiled at him and gestured to Miroku and herself, "We promised and shook hands didn't we?" Inuyasha gawked and everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Miroku called walking along the cliff, trying to steer clear of the forest. Sango, Shippo and Kilala followed behind. Kagome gave the stunned animal an encouraging smile. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he ran up to walk beside the young woman.

* * *

Special congrats goes to BringBackTomorrow for successfully guessing the new fanfic I'm writing.

It is indeed Van HelsingJ

Thank you to all those who attempted to guess

Please R&RJ


	14. Chapter 14

Hello to everyone and anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews, their all very upliftingJ

This is a shorter chapter, but the next chapter is a hellva lot longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha

Please enjoyJ

*This chapter takes place before Inuyasha and Kagome's fall in the gorge. This chapter mainly takes place at the palace, it is important to the plot even though it's short*

* * *

Chapter 14: Naraku's Discovery! The Search Begins!

"We can only hope that the soul of our beloved Prince Inuyasha may find peace in his tragic death. People of the royal city and the kingdom of Shikon... we must not lose ourselves in our grief, we must continue to live and prosper. I, Naraku appoint myself as King, seeing as there is no one else. Have no fear, good people. Salvation is at hand" the former advisor declared.

The people of the city were present during the announcement of their crowned prince's death, coming only in respect, for the residents did not favour the dead monarch and his cruel ways. Naraku turned from the balcony and entered the secluded throne room, his sombre facade dropped. A sinister smile replaced the frown as he looked at a portrait of the dark-haired human prince.

"Who's at who's feet now, mongrel. I am the one victorious" he sneered. Naraku moved to sit on the throne, taking a moment to savour the twisted triumph. Kikyou entered the room attired in a dark red dress which enhanced her extremely thin figure, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun, small rubies decorating the strands. She bowed before the self-appointed king, nearly touching the floor in a graceful arch. (AN: Ah she may look pretty, but beauty is only skin deep)

"My lord, my king, my love" she purred.

"Kikyou come here, stand by me" Naraku ordered. Doing as she was told she did so, Naraku stood and took her pale hands in his own white ones.

"Kikyou you have done well and will be justly rewarded. I plan on making you my queen, but I must first complete my revenge.

"How my lord, King?" she asked, cold eyes unblinking.

"By finally killing the prince, but since I cannot until his birthday, we must wait"

"Then we should enjoy the mutt's torture while we can" Kikyou said sinisterly, a dark look in those black eyes.

"I like how you think. Hojo!" Naraku called.

The sandy haired youth entered the room, bowing stiffly, yet seemingly respectful. Even through he appeared calm and collected on the outside, he was nervous and afraid of the dictator.

"Escort us to the mongrels' cell. We wish to pay him a visit" Naraku ordered, moving toward the throne room's exit, Kikyou at his side. His face dropped it's cool facade for a moment, cold dread freezing his insides. He knew what the two would discover, an empty cell and no trace of the enchanted prince.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!" screamed Naraku furiously. Hojo lay beaten and bloody on the floor, barely daring to breathe. Kikyou read through a thick black book, face pale in fear as she witnessed Naraku's rage. A spell caught her eye, one she had practiced as a novice.

"Naraku, my love, Hojo will be able to tell us everything" she spoke, halting Naraku's rant.

"What? That idiot would only lead us on a false trail so he could escape"

"No, I have a truth spell that will make him tell us everything" she said softly glancing at the unfortunate man on the ground.

"Do it" the dictator commanded. Kikyou knelt over Hojo, placing a hand on his brow and a finger on his lips, chanting softly. Hojo's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Kikyou's crow flew through the sky in search of the Higurashi village. After hearing Hojo's story, Naraku was positive that Inuyasha had been taken to the village in the mountains, making Kikyou sent her familiar to seek the prince out. Back at the palace, the dark witch stood in front of her magic mirror, ignoring the frosty edges, peering intently in the centre.

Trees, rivers and grassy plains covered the landscape as the hot sun beat down on the earth. Even through she couldn't use her magic over a certain distance, under three miles to be exact, she could still find the transformed prince and uncover his location. Naraku would be able to sent guards to retrieve him after she reported to him.

Below the black messenger a small village lay with people continuing their work and a daily bout of gossip. Kikyou wondered where the headwoman's hut was, knowing that the prince would find shelter in the most powerful household. Hojo had told Kikyou that the cart he had placed Inuyasha in belonged to the Higurashi village headwoman's grandchildren. The crow's black eye caught sight of a hut placed at the far end, more up on a hill than the others. A small black haired girl was helping an old woman water her tiny herb garden, chattering happily.

Kikyou believed this elder to be the headwoman.

"Let me hear their words, my pretty" she whispered lovingly to the mirror, using an amount of her power, which was difficult over such a distance. She knew she only had moments before she fainted from the straining magic.

"I'm bored grandma, where's Gome and Roku?" complained the small girl.

"Kagome and Miroku went back to the palace, sweetheart" the old woman replied. Kikyou panted, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead, hands clenched on her red silk dress.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"They are returning a dog to the palace, he must have jumped in the cart before they left on their return journey. Don't worry they'll be back soon"

That was all Kikyou needed to know. She cut off her magic and collapsed to her knees.

"Thank you, my pet, now find a large, white dog travelling with some humans and follow them. I will check on you as so as possible" she whispered softly, yet firm as she could. An sharp caw rang through the room as Kikyou left to inform her monarch of the canine's whereabouts.

* * *

Please R&RJ


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!

I want to thank all my reviewers, I love hearing from youJ

Please enjoy this new chapterJ

Disclaimer: I dream about owning the Inuyasha show, but… alas…I do notL

#######################

Chapter 15: Totosai, the Wizard of the Old Ways!

The small and strange bands were hungry and tired as they entered the village. Shippo was cradled in the arms of Kagome, mumbling about gross cold fish. Miroku and Kagome took turns leaning on one another trying to prevent each other from falling down. Inuyasha grumbled angrily every time he stepped on a rock, which was often. Kilala and Sango seemed to be the least affected, since their bodies were trained to push through difficult conditions. An old man sat in front of his hut cross-legged; a smoking pipe held up to his mouth, eyes closed as he breathed in the grey fumes. Inuyasha, not in the best of moods shouted

"Hey! Wake up, old man!"

Said man opened his unusually large eyes, small black pupils focusing on the weary travellers. While seizing up the mismatching group, he puffed on his pipe thoughtfully.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he questioned, a strange look in his eyes.

"Cut the crap! Aren't you gonna help us?" demanded Inuyasha, teeth bared angrily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded the canine as she hissed, "Let me handle this" She turned back to the unknown elder and nodded her head respectfully.

"Please excuse my friend. We are very tired and hungry after the day's journey. Could you tell us where we may stay in your village?" she asked politely as she ignored Inuyasha's scoff. The bug eyed man stood and circled around them, a gnarled hand scratching his own head of grey hair. Inuyasha's fur bristled in annoyance, but he calmed when Kagome placed a hand on his neck comfortingly, Shippo cradled in her other arm.

"You may stay with me tonight, strangers" he answered, pushing the dark wooden door to the house open. The group slowly entered, standing awkwardly in the cluttered room. Despite the rather large space, numerous tables and shelves dominated the room. Thick spine booked lay open and heavily ink marked papers where scattered. Strange instruments and jars covered every inch of the shelves, neatly and clearly labelled. Two doors lead to two other rooms at the back of the messy room.

Closing the door, the house's owner gently pushed past Miroku and Sango to clear off the largest table, dumping the books haphazardly on already cluttered desks. Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango to help the elder pick up the papers. The old man disappeared through one of the doors at the back of the room. Kagome peered at the papers seeing diagrams and translations of symbols much like the ones in her mother's spell book.

A warm and wonderful aroma filtered into the room, making everyone in the room fall into a happy daze. The old man re-entered the room, a large pot in his arms and several bowls balanced on his head. Shippo, now completely awake, was the first one to sit at the table, Miroku right beside him. Sango sat beside Kagome on the other side of the starving kit and man, a small Kilala on her lap. Inuyasha scowled debating on what to do.

'I can't sit in a chair, I can't stand by the edge and I refuse to eat on the floor like a real dog' he thought. Kagome, who passed out the bowls to everyone, noticed Inuyasha's look of frustration.

'Poor guy. Even if I put a bowl on the floor, he wouldn't lower himself to it, being the only one to have to eat from the ground. So what can I do?' she wondered. Spooning thick warm stew into a couple bowls, she placed one in front of Inuyasha and knelt facing him. He glared darkly at Kagome, daring her to mock him.

Knowing that he wouldn't make the first move, the raven-haired woman raised the bowl o her lips and sipped. Still seeing his sour expression she decided to try a different approach.

"This is really good. You should try some" she commented, taking another sip.

"You don't have to eat with your tongue, I do. You're not a dog, so you can use a spoon and sit up at the table, not lay here in the dirt" he argued, glaring at the mouth-watering stew as if the meal was to blame for everything.

Giving a determined growl, Kagome laid down, propping herself on her elbows and without looking anyone, she tried to lap up the stew, cheeks heating up in humiliation. Inuyasha, shocked, glanced up to see the others at the table watching Kagome with equally shocked expressions. Quickly so as to not to embarrass her further, they turned back to their own food.

Inuyasha too laid on his stomach and hesitantly with quick looks at Kagome; he began to lap up the delicious stew. In only a matter of moments Inuyasha's bowl was licked clean. He looked at Kagome, who most had most of her own stew, unsuccessfully licking up the meat and potatoes.

"You don't have to do that" gruffed Inuyasha feeling pity in the pit of his full stomach. Glancing up at him from her position on the floor, Kagome flushed in embarrassment, something Inuyasha thought made her look pretty (not the embarrassing part, but the faint blush). She scrambled up, brushing some dirt and dust from the front of her dress. Refusing to meet anyone's gaze, she sat beside Sango at the table, finishing her meal quietly.

######################################

After everyone was done eating and all the bowls and utensils were put away in the kitchen area, which was just as cluttered and disorganized as the other room, the small band and their strange host sat down in the main room. The old man took his seat on a worn cushioned chair, once smoking his pipe, bulbous eyes closed. The rest were scattered around him, either on the floor or on the many mismatching stools and pillows, staring expectantly (or in Inuyasha's case grumpily scowling) at the elder.

"Ummm, excuse me mister...?" Kagome trailed off questionably, trying to get some conversation flowing.

"Totosai" the elder replied, large eyes still closed.

'Totosai? Why does that name sound familiar?' Miroku wondered.

"Well, ahhh, mister Totosai, my name is Ka-" the young woman began before she was abruptly interrupted.

"I know who you are, missy, and more importantly I know all about your journey and your needed destination" he said in his gruff and scratchy voice, large white eyes opening slowly.

"Are you a wizard?" Sango asked in slight awe, she had met a few witches in her life, but had never once seen a wizard. There wasn't much of a difference between the two genders magic wise, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Yes, I am known as Totosai, a wizard of the Old Ways" he answered.

"So you're the wizard my grandfather met, he often spoke highly of you, before he passed on" Miroku said, looking at the elder in admiration.

"I remember your grandfather Mushin. He quite the character and a very old friend during his wandering days, often popping in to drink sake and catch up. I was sorry to hear of his death" Totosai shook his head sadly at the memory of the man.

"So you can change me back into a man!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"No, I can't" Totosai replied frowning at the canine's manners.

"No? NO!? I command you to change me back, old man!" demanded the furious prince, hackles raised and bristling.

"I will not!" shouted the wizard standing up, the lines of his face hardened and his eyes narrowed as he addressed the angered dog, "Listen good, whelp. I personally knew your father long before you were born when he was your age now. King Inutashio respected the people of Shikon, right down to the poorest child. He ruled his kingdom with patience, dignity, and humility, along Queen Izyaoi who was equally virtuous. They would be ashamed to see the way you have been behaving over the years! You are a spoiled, arrogant, selfish child, who doesn't deserve to be called a man or future king of Shikon!"

A deadly tension and silence filled the room, suffocating all the occupants inside. Inuyasha growled like a dangerous beast, fur bristling on edge, muscles tightened. Totosai's small black pupils burrowed into Inuyasha's amber orbs, thin lips held in a stiff line. Both were stock still, eyes never leaving the others, one dead silent and one growling.

Snorting angrily Inuyasha turned to the door, but it was closed which didn't help the situation at all. Miroku, hearing the prince's frustrated snarl, opened the door for him. Totosai still stood in his spot, bug eyes on the door.

"You're wrong," said a soft voice beside him. Totosai looked at Kagome whose eyes were shadowed by her black bangs.

"What was that, missy?"

"Inuyasha maybe spoiled and rude, but under all that he is a good person. I believe he has the potential to be a great King, he just has to learn how. His parents died when he was young and his has no family to love and guide him. It doesn't matter anymore what he did in his past, he's slowly changing and all you can say is how ashamed his parents would be. No wonder he's angry. I would be too" Kagome said, voice cracking as she raced out the door and into the night.

"She's right, you know" Miroku spoke up after another moment of silence. Sango nodded in agreement as she shifted Kilala in her arms. Totosai sighed deeply and went to find mats for his guests to sleep on.

#####################################

Kikyou's crow continued its search for the white enchanted dog that his mistress was seeking. So far he had no luck and now with dusk swiftly changing into night, the search would have to be put off until tomorrow. Seeing a village on the outskirts of the demon infested forest he had been investigating, he flew over in hopes of coming across the canine while the lanterns and candles were still lit. He did not have to fly far before a very large dog emerged from one of the huts. Excitement of finally locating his mistress' prey made him fly faster to his bounty. The crow settled on the branch, wanting to keep the dog in sight while waiting for Kikyou to return to her mirror. Folding his glossy black wings, he listened intently to the ranting canine.

#################################

"Damn him.... Damn him to hell!" cursed the prince, walking over to a huge tree, raising a paw to swipe at the trunk. Taking his frustration out on the bark, he suddenly yipped like a small puppy when a sliver pierced through the still tender flesh of his injury. He cursed again. Just when it was almost done healing, something else happened to it. Hopefully Kagome would help him soothe it again.

His anger cooled at the thought of the raven-haired beauty, whom he had befriended, a light blush appearing on his furry face. Kagome's smiling face was replaced with Totosai's and his words sounded in Inuyasha's ears. As much as his pride wanted to disregard the old fart's outspoken thoughts he couldn't help, but wonder if Totosai's words were true. The door of the house opened and the flickering light inside stretched across the grass leading to where Inuyasha sat.

Believing it was the geezer to come and lecture him he turned away, snapping out angrily,

"What'd ya want now? I don't care what you say, old man, you can't talk down to me"

The figure ran out, slamming the door behind them.

"Inuyasha?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Perking his ears at the comforting sound, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome standing behind him.

"Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered feeling ashamed of snapping at her. She placed a delicate hand on his back and crouched beside him, giving him a one armed hug.

"Are you ok?" she asked almost whispering. Inuyasha felt a swarm of butterflies flutter around his insides at her touch and question. Feeling the need to cover up his odd reaction to Kagome's concern, he scoffed deciding to hide behind indifference.

"I don't care what that old goat thinks of me. He can stuff it. Why should I care what anyone thinks?" he said coldly. The flustered prince felt Kagome pull away from him and regretted his words and sharp tone. Kagome knelt in front of him, her warm brown eyes gazing at him in a sympatric manner.

"Inuyasha, a few days ago. I would have agreed with Totosai," she admitted looking down at the ground thoughtfully. Inuyasha hung his head, stomach plummeting in shame and dismay, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

"However, a lot can change in a few days. You still have a long way to go, but I believe you can be as good a king as your father was. It doesn't matter what you did, but what you're going to do" Kagome said softly and before Inuyasha knew it, she was hugging him like she did at the gorge.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she whispered resting her head on the side of his neck so her words could reach his doggie ears.

Overcoming his shock when he heard her kind words, he relaxed his tense muscles and hesitantly nuzzled her neck, since he couldn't return her gesture. Kagome giggled at the sensation of a dog's wet nose on her skin. She was very ticklish, something her siblings constantly teased her about. Inuyasha smiled when she giggled, usually most of the things he did or said to her resulted in an argument.

'She's very different. I'm beginning to like her more with every moment' Inuyasha thought.

"Thank you, Kagome" the dog replied sincerely. The door to the house opened and the two youths heard Miroku call out for them. Kagome reluctantly got up, brushing off her dress.

"Come on, Inuyasha" she called, walking back into the hut. Inuyasha waited a moment before following her.

############################

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the warm covers, her whole body was sore from the constant and painful events of the day before. Someone was calling her name, but she fought to ignore it in hopes of mare sleep.

"Come on Gome, breakfast is ready and we're all waiting for you. Get up or face the consequences," said Miroku ominously, trying to wake up his stubborn sister. When she didn't respond, he grinned evilly.

"I know your weakness Kagome" Miroku chuckled towering over her, cracking his knuckles. Giving her a moment to wake up, he attacked her neck and stomach, tickling her until she was wide awake and full out laughing.

"St-st-stop i-i-i-it hahaha Ro-roku, hahaha" she squealed trying to push him away.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Fi-f-fine" she answered, barely breathing. Standing, the older sibling held out his large hand, which Kagome took, stomach growling in hunger. Both Higurashis stepped into the main room, greeted with good mornings and the aromas of fresh made porridge. Kagome sat beside Sango, smiling at the wide chair that Inuyasha was able to sit on. Inuyasha mumbled a shy good morning as she sat down, which Kagome returned with a small smile.

It was Sango's turn to serve everyone since Kagome had performed the task last night. The meal was silent with scattered conversation here and there. Totosai watched Inuyasha throughout breakfast sometimes glancing over at Kagome and back to the dog once again, both too busy eating to notice. Totosai's head nodded slowly as he came to a decision and waited for the dishes to be cleaned by Sango.

"Alright, whelp, I've come to a decision. Due to the loyalty and honesty of your new found friends, I will help you" Totosai announced pulling out his pipe.

"W-what?" questioned the cursed prince.

"This spell of transformation is indeed powerful and will not be easy to break. It is an ancient spell, one that is simple yet extremely effective. It was a dark witch that cast it" he said, eyes closed, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo, curiosity taking hold.

"There are two types of magic, Shippo. Light and dark. Natural or good magic is light and dark is the exact opposite. Dark spells often involve unwilling victims and forced magic. It's evil and unnatural," explained Miroku from his seat at the table. Totosai nodded approving of the young man's explanation.

"Correct. In order to counter dark magic, you will need an artefact of light magic"

"Wait, can't you just change me back? I mean you're not a dark wizard are you?" asked Inuyasha a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No. The flames tell me that it is not my place to interfere in such a way, during your journey"

"The flames?" the dog asked unimpressed

"Yes, the flames of the fire. I am a wizard of the Old Ways. I learned all about you and your quest through the images in the fire. I can only set you on the right path" he paused here, taking in a deep breath of smoke from his pipe making large smoke rings. Inuyasha grew impatient, however from the geezer's silence.

"So then, help us!"

"Hush Inuyasha" hissed Kagome making the dog grumble.

"You must return to the palace, reclaim the Tetsagia and destroy the mirror, the witch used to cast the spell. Remember through that only Inuyasha can truly break the spell" Totosai said seriously, large eyes set on the prince.

"Oh yeah, great plan old man and how do you suppose I use a sword when I can only walk on all fours and can't even grip a spoon?"

"He does have a good point," Sango said.

"Kagome is the answer" Totsai answered matter of fact.

"Pardon? I can't wield a sword. I can only use a bow and maybe a small knife. Besides you said only Inuyasha could do I" babbled Kagome, waving her hands in front of her.

"You can use magic, missy. You have an extreme amount of power for someone your age. I can see that you have a natural control over your raw power, but you will still need training so you can use it to it's full potential. Wait one moment" Totosai instructed getting up to search one of his neater bookshelves. With a triumphant laugh, the elder beckoned to a blue book on the top shelf, which landed gently into his hands.

"This spell book includes translated incantations as well as a symbol guide to decipher the ancient language. It would help you finish translating your mother's spell book. It took me years to translate my own" Totosai handed the gapping girl his beginner's tome.

"H-how did you-"

"I knew all about you and the others. Do you think this is all coincidence? No. Every beginning witch and wizard are given a beginners spell book that they are responsible to learn and decipher. These two spell books are for your temporary training until this journey is completed"

The five companions sat, staring in awe at the old man.

"Alright, you've wasted enough time gawking. You should head out, there are many obstacles ahead of you, physical, emotional and spiritual" Totsai proclaimed mysteriously, gesturing to their packs which were leaning against the wall.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said determinably, exiting the house. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder, which followed Sango out the door, a certain hand wondering over to the unsuspecting female. A loud slap and feminine shout awoke Kagome from her daze. She leapt up to grab her pack, not bothering to put the book in it since she was planning on reading while she walked.

"Thank you, Master Totosai for the book, but... I still don't know what you want me to do"

"You'll figure it out. Just use your head" Totosai chuckled. Hearing Inuyasha's impatient call she started for the door.

"Kagome" the young woman paused to look back at the elder, one eyebrow raised confusedly.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from soldiers and beware a dark messenger," he answered.

#######################

Please R&RJ


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!!!!!!

Thank you goes out to all my reviewers, your reviews make me smile:)

Enjoy the chapter:)

Disclaimer: I wish I could own the show Inuyasha, but I don't and I probably never will (sigh)

#######################################

Chapter 16: Preparations For A New Spell

Kikyou's crow followed the rested travelers, knowing that his mistress would soon return to check up on her familiar. Until he received orders he would follow at a distance.

####################################

"Can you please stop tripping all over the place?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically when Kagome tripped for what was probably the hundred and fourteenth time that day.

"Well sooorry if my _fun_ is bothering you" she replied just as sarcastically as her canine companion, "I'm trying to find a spell to assist you, you ungrateful brat" She was obliviously not in the best of moods.

"Whatever" snorted Inuyasha feeling guilty for being the cause of Kagome's annoyance, "Why not ride Kilala?"

"Because," Kagome sighed irritably, "Miroku was knocked out for his wondering hand"

She sighed again, somewhat resigned by her brother's behavior, "As much as I love him, he can be a perverted idiot, who should learn tha- Ow! Stupid stick" Kagome kicked at the offending object that caused her to trip, yet again.

"Get on" Inuyasha gruffed, stopping and looking at the young woman.

"Get on what?" she asked, somewhat blankly not really understanding what he was getting at. Rolling his oddly colored eyes in an exaggerated manner, he walked in front of her.

"I said, woman. Get on" he repeated slowly as if to a child.

"Really?" Kagome inquired, shocked by his offer, too surprised to even reprimand him for his lack of manners.

"Are you getting on or not?"

"Oh, uh, ok. Thanks" She adjusted her pack and hiked up her skirt, so the clothing wouldn't get in the way. Again she was thankful for wearing traveling pants underneath.

Knowing it would be difficult for her to climb up, while holding onto her book and the hem of her dress, Inuyasha bent down to allow her easier access. When she was finally settled Inuyasha caught up with the others, careful not to knock her around too much.

Sango raised an eyebrow at her companions, but felt a small smile, uplifting the corners of her mouth. She glanced over at Miroku, who was still out. She couldn't figure him out. He was in most ways a contradiction of himself. Over the course of a few days Sango had seen many different sides of the black haired man; A loyal friend, intelligent scholar, serious and commanding, a sacred and protective brother. Her softened eyes hardened when she remembered his perverted side. In her eyes that was his only flaw. However, in all honesty, she wouldn't change a thing about him. He was open about who he was, not pretending to be something else.

"What are you looking at Sango?" Shippo asked innocently as he perched himself on her shoulder.

Blushing from being caught staring, Sango looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha to see if they had heard the kit's question. Inuyasha looked at the kitsune, Sango and Miroku, giving them a once over. Kagome had a strange thoughtful expression, her knowing dark brown eyes focusing on Sango's own tawny orbs, searching for answers. Kagome's gaze shifted over to her brother and back again, giving Sango a bright smile, before opening her newly acquired spell book. Sango's eyes widened in realization, the younger woman had understood what Sango had been doing. However, she somehow knew that Kagome wouldn't say anything. The black haired youth didn't seem the type to blab out other people's secrets. Hopefully her instinct was right.

############################################

"It was nice of Totosai to provide us with some food" Kagome said happily handing out bread, cheese and dried meat. The meal wasn't elaborate, but it was filling. Shippo sat by Kagome playing with a small spinning top, careful not to go too close to the fire. Sango polished her large boomerang and thin sword. Inuyasha snored softly as he napped by the warm fire while Kagome continued to read slowly, sometimes turning the page. Miroku, who had nothing to do, decided to strike up conversation with the beautiful young Sango.

"I know your father taught you how to handle a weapon, but why would he have to in the first place?" he asked. Sango looked up from her work, startled at his question.

"Well, my father was the head of my village. Our village produced fine warriors both male and female, who were trained as demon slayers. My father was the best fighter in the village and planned on my following in his footsteps, so he decided to train me and my younger brother Kohaku"

"Oh. So what are you doing in the forest and with two demons if you're a slayer?"

Sango closed her eyes and sighed painfully, before answering. If they were trust her they should know about her past.

"A year ago, my village was over run with demons when an illness weakened the warriors. I was collecting herbs and when I returned...everyone was gone," her voice cracked as she fought against the tears. Kagome put her book down, crawling over to Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder, which was the slayer's undoing.

The young demon slayer launched into Kagome's arms crying. Kagome embraced her gently, one hand stroking her soothingly, whispering soft words of comfort, much like a mother consoling her child during a thunderstorm. Kilala in her kitten form, rubbed herself against Sango's leg trying to cheer her mistress up. The males of the group watched on sadly. Calming down, Sango pulled away from Kagome, smiling weakly in thanks.

"Kilala saved me from a pack of wolf demons while I buried the bodies of my people. She's been with me ever since," Sango sniffled picking up Kilala, who nuzzled Sango's wet tear striken face, " About a month later, we came across Shippo. His mother and father died defending him from a snake demon"

Shippo said nothing, silent tears swimming in his eyes, small fangs biting his lip. Kagome picked him up and cuddled with the demon child. Despite the emotional history and stress the group was able to bond, their friendship already strengthening.

#################################

Kikyou was pleased. Her underling had successfully found and followed the troublesome prince. She had informed Naraku roughly of the groups whereabouts and decided to watch their progress. Naraku had ordered a large group of soldiers to try and encounter the stupid dog. Kikyou could only watch and wait for Inuyasha to approach his _unfortunate_ death.

She had witnessed the tender moment that was shared between the band's members. Kikyou frowned at the black haired girl in the mirror, she could possibly present a problem. Unfortunately for Kikyou, there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Watch and wait.

##################################

Kagome sighed, turning yet another yellowed page. The others had fallen asleep not to long ago. Shippo, as usual, was curled up in Kilala's tail. The two tailed cat's fur was thicker in her larger form so that's how she slept. Inuyasha curled up, making Kagome softly giggle at how cute he looked. Her brown orbs trailed over to Sango and Miroku, who lay facing each other on the other side to the fire, three feet from each other. A knowing smile graced her lips. She knew for a fact that her elder brother and the slayer cared deeply for each other. She couldn't believe Miroku asked Sango to bear his child_ren_, not child. Children. As in more than one. Ever since the time he had turned twelve and the boys of the village had dared him to grope Eri, a young village girl, her brother had gone asking every girl to bare his child. However, with Sango he wanted more than one. Kagome recalled how Sango was looking at Miroku earlier that day and that one glance had confirmed Kagome's theory that Sango returned her sibling's feelings

Tearing her eyes away from the young couple, she focused on the black ink on the old paper. For hours she had been reading the many spells, searching for one to help Inuyasha. Turning the page to a new section of ink covered script, a title caught her eye. _Animal Familiar Transformation_. Gasping in excitement she looked over the ingredients and incantation. Scrambling up she ran over to Miroku's side, shaking his shoulder.

"Roku, Roku, wake up!" she whispered urgently. Miroku groaned in annoyance tiredly.

"Go wake up Souta" he waved her over.

"Roku, I have to ask you something"

"Will you leave me alone afterward"

"Yes"

"What do you want?" he inquired, blinking owlishly.

"I found an animal familiar transformation"

"Sooooo?"

"You said dark magic requires only forced magic. If I use this spell would it be considered dark?"

"No, as long as you have the consent of that person or creature then it wouldn't be forceful or evil"

"Oh thanks, good night" she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah right" he yawned lying back down. Kagome rushed over to her bag, grabbing her small knife and black cape. Muttering the names of the ingredients under her breath, Kagome left to search for the needed herbs.

An hour later, she returned, herbs in hand, proud to have found everything she needed. All the hours learning about forest plants and where to find them were finally paying off. Opening the book she carefully read and reread the necessary plant parts that she was to use and set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed happily, looking down at the shimmering pale green potion. The wooden bowl was small, preventing Kagome from making more.

'Hopefully this works. The spell book said that it's most effective with actual familiars, but it might work for other animals' she pondered, glancing over to the sleeping canine. She looked up to see the light of dawn crept up into the sky. The others would wake up soon. Yawning she placed the bowl beside her and stretched. She could wait until they woke up. Lying down on her side , she folded her hands under her head and closed her dark brown eyes.

####################################

Kikyou witnessed Kagome's nightly activity, partially in annoyance and partially in amusement.

So the girl thought she could cancel the curse? Well she could try, but it wouldn't work to it's full extent. There were many rules and laws of magic, one of them included not mixing curses and counter spells. Kikyou didn't know how the girl's spell would affect the prince and wanted to see the results.

'Hmmmmm. Not only would to prove interesting, but might be useful as well. If the spell doesn't work, he might turn on them and continue on by himself. A lone canine is easier to capture than a group, less attention grabbing' the dark witch pondered, a sly smile creeping across her face.

#################################

"Shippo, don't drink that! You don't know what it is!" shouted Sango.

"But Kagome probably made it. Besides it smells like herbs" whined the young fox demon.

"Then ask her first, before taking it" scowled the woman, turning back to the fire, cooking the left over dried meat from yesterday.

Kagome suddenly sat up, the meaning of the conversation alerting her to Shippo could have done, even if he didn't know.

"Kagome can I have a drink?" the child pleaded.

"No. Sorry Shippo, but this is a potion to reverse Inuyasha's transformation. Good thing Sango was here to stop you. I don't know what it would do to you" Kagome explained.

"See, Shippo like I told you before 'look before you leap'" Sango smirked, stroking the fire. Shippo being the still young child, went to sulk with Kilala, who was still snoozing. Kagome looked around the clearing, not seeing hair nor hide of her brother or prince.

"What happened to Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"They went to look for some water"

"Oh"

"Hey Kagome is that stuff really going to change Inuyasha back?" Sango asked.

"Ummmm, I think so. I followed the instructions exactly, but we really won't know until we try" Kagome answered honestly. As Kagome thought about the ritual, Sango fidgeted slightly, debating on what to ask the young woman about Miroku.

"Ahhhhh K-kagome?" she began.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Well, I know we haven't known each other long, a couple days actually, but I feel that you are like my best friend and I can tell you anything" she admitted.

"of course you can. I feel like you're my best friend too" Kagome laughed, smiling happily. Sango too smiled and her nervousness vanished with Kagome's comforting words.

"Thank you, Kagome. Can I tell you something and you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise" nodded KAgome

"I-ah-I mean. IreallylikeMiroku" she rushed, blushing a dark red, head down.

"Woah, woah, what did you say" Kagome chuckled, motioning for Sango to stop. Sighing, the flustered youth calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"I really like your brother, Miroku" she confessed looking down at her hands.

"Oh Sango, I already kn-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha and, speak of the devil, Miroku stepped into the clearing. The bipedal male carried the water filled bucket, the four legged canine walking alongside.

"Morning, beautiful woman and bothersome sister. We came baring the great gift of water" announced Miroku teasingly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, snorting. Sango couldn't contain her giggle, which was almost giddy.

"Oh please, Roku. The only 'gift' you can give anyone is a headache" scoffed Kagome, a playful look sparkling in her eyes.

"I can offer many things. However, they're not the kind of gifts I would give my little sister" the man said and looked over at the young slayer "I hope Sango catches my meaning"

A log came flying out of no where to cluck Miroku on his head. A large faint bruise appeared on the left corner of the man's forehead. Sango's arm which had thrown the crude wooden weapon lowered.

"Pervert!"

"Alright, I apologize for that statement, but the offer still stands" smiled Miroku ducking another flying object. Furious Sango chased after him as they ran around the clearing. Kagome and Inuyasha, who had moved to sit beside her, watched the interesting couple.

"Does your brother have a death wish?" the dog inquired.

"I think so... Oh, Inuyasha, guess what"

"What?"

"I found a reverse spell for transformation" I spend last night making it" Kagome proudly affirmed.

"Really?" asked the cursed monarch, stunned. Taking Kagome's smile as confirmation he mentally began to celebrate.

'Gonna be human, gonna be human, gonna be human' his mind chanted.

"Do you want to try it?" Kagome questioned, suddenly serious.

"Right now, I'll try anything"

"Fine. Let's get started. Roku, Sango stop!" Kagome yelled, not in anger, but in slight irritation. If she was going to do anything. She didn't want to be distracted. As if by magic (no pun intended) the childish adults halted midway in their chase to give Kagome their attention.

##########################

Please R&R:)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

Sorry for the long update everyone, please enjoy the chapter J

Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning the Inuyasha show and Disney, but alas I do notJ

#########################

Chapter 17: Inuyasha's New Form!

The black haired woman went to collect the potion, the book and dry crushed herbs.

"Ok, lets see. Potion, incantation, and herbs into the fire... No problem" she mumbled before speaking up, "oh, um, Miroku do you have any spare clothes?"

"Yes, but may I ask why?" asked her brother slowly, not comprehending the silent request.

"Well, ummmm, you see.. after the transformation, he might not be wearing.... anything" Kagome blushed at least five shades of red, causing Inuyasha's face to also heat up.

"One minute" Miroku said with amusement, laughing at his sister's reaction as well as his new friend's embarrassment. He momentarily dug through his pack, smirking uncontrollably at Kagome's expense. Rummaging around, he pulled out red baggy pants, a white undershirt and equally red baggy overcoat.

"Now what?" Inuyasha questioned when the clothes were laid out in front of him.

"Stand or sit right here" ordered Kagome, pointing right beside her. Picking up the slightly frayed clothes, in once again his mouth (much to his utter in enjoyment, not) he did as he was told. Kagome took the large overcoat and draped it over his back. She looked into his dark amber eyes for what might be the last time. If everything went as planned they would be violet. Both sets of eyes locked on each other, making both their hearts race. Even though he couldn't see in colour, he still remembered exactly how those beautiful chocolate eyes shinned.

"Ahem" Miroku interjected. Sango nudged his arm, giving a 'shut up' look. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at the source of their interruption.

Shaking the warm fuzzy feeling from her mind. She gave her dog companion the green potion, placing the bowl in front of him. Walking over to the other side of the fire, she waited for Inuyasha to lick up the remaining concoction. Breathing deeply, she began chanting, barely audible above the sudden gusts of wind, eyes closed.

Shippo watched in complete fascination from atop Kilala's head, who went to stand with Miroku and Sango.

Aforementioned man watched his little sister with worried eyes. He had always been protective of her and he hated that the fact that he could do nothing to help if things got out of hand. Sango put a strong, yet delicate hand on Miroku's shoulder, understanding the worry in his dark eyes. Almost absentmindedly he placed his much larger one onto hers , eyes still trained on Kagome.

Inuyasha could feel the rise of power that surrounded his body. The sweet tasting liquid from the potion, spread throughout his body, preparing it for the final stage of the spell. He couldn't remember how he had changed into a dog, but he could recall horrible pain. This time though there was no throbbing pain, but only a light tingling.

Kagome snapped open her eyes wide, a wild gleam in her orbs. Throwing a handful of crushed herbs into the flames of the fire, she made sweeping motions over towards Inuyasha as a soft green smoke arose from it's heated source. Obeying it's creator's silent command, the smoke enveloped the drinker of it's liquid counterpart. Kagome dropped her arms to her sides and fell down onto her knees, in complete disbelief of what she had done.

Miroku broke away from Sango to rush to his sister's side, the others not far behind.

"Did it work?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We don't know yet, Gome. We can't see or hear anything" Miroku said, helping the young girl up before giving her a tight hug.

"Roku, are you ok?" asked the younger sibling, returning his hug, but not as fiercely.

"I can't believe what you did" Miroku admitted, relaxing his hug to smile proudly at his beloved younger sister.

Sango felt a tug on her heart at the tender moment between brother and sister, especially when she saw how gentle and thoughtful Miroku was.

"Hey, the smokes clearing up!" exclaimed Shippo. Kagome was the first one to reach the form underneath the large and heavy overcoat. The figure was curled up and the group didn't know if anything happened. The cursed prince was a very big canine and so still looked the same size.

Everyone exchanged unreadable expressions.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome softly asked, reaching down to a hesitant hand on top of the red, worn coat.

Everyone held a breath in anticipation.

At Kagome's touch, the figure uncurled it's position, moving until a strange looking human man lay on his back. The group was too shocked to speak. Sango and Shippo, who had never before seen the throne's heir, only felt a little surprised. Miroku and Kagome slowly exchanged baffled expressions. A groggy groan drew attention back to see the faces of the siblings, the slayer, the fox and cat demon hovering over him, blinking in surprise. He located Kagome's eyes instantly, a little nervous as to why her expression was so guarded.

"Did it work?" he croaked, unable to move too much.

"Well, ohhh, you see..." trailed off the black haired beauty.

"See what? Just answer my question. Yes or no?" he gruffed nervousness building, not moving his body numb.

"Yes _and_ no" she hesitated looking up to plead with the others.

"Excuse me. What the hell are you talking about!" demanded the prince.

"It kind of worked"

"What kind of answer is that! 'Kinda worked'?"

"Miroku, do you still have that bucket of water?" Sango asked, feeling bad for the flustered girl. Miroku catching on to Sango's suggestion ran over to the water filled container despite it's seriousness. Once again everyone waited with bated breath, as Inuyasha struggled to sit up.

##############################

Kikyou laughed at the result of the foolish attempt the clueless girl had made to counteract the curse. Yes, this was indeed better than she could have hoped. No one would listen to such a freak. A talking dog, someone would question, drawing the kingdom's attention to the fact that Naraku had declared the crowned prince dead. With the way Inuyasha looked now, everyone would believe him crazy. In response, her beloved crow cawed, reminding her to inform Naraku.

"You are right, my pet, keep careful watch and an open ear. Tell me everything that happens" she instructed firmly, taking her leave.

###############################

Naraku too laughed darkly at Kikyou's description of the biggest thorn in his side. He sat in the throne room, awaiting news from the troops he had sent to capture Inuyasha when Kikyou entered and swiftly bowed, excitingly telling him of the ex-prince's transformation.

"Excellent, my future queen. Continue to wait. Make sure nothing that can go wrong happens," drawled the dark ruler, taking Kikyou's chin in his fingers, caressing the pale skin. Kikyou's black eyes gazed in Naraku's reddish orbs, "Unless you want me to be unhappy" he finished darkly.

"Of course, my lord, my love. I will not fail you" she replied, slowly taking her leave, a smug yet sinister smile consuming her lips. Giving her secret lover a final glance, she closed the heavy door.

Naraku's supposedly loving and admiring smirk morphed into a sly and cocky line.

'You'd better not Kikyou. I hold nothing more higher than power, not even you. Fail me and the consequences will be slow and dire' he thought ominously.

###########################

Inuyasha hesitated to look upon his reflection. Why was everyone giving him strange looks, what happened and why was Kagome looking so guilty. He tried to sit, finding it easier to do so, since he now had a human body and the numbness had faded. Kagome and Sango blushed and turned around. Looking down, he saw the furless pale skin of his human chest, no wonder the girls were acting so funny. Moving his hands into his line of vision, large rough fingers and palm greeted him. He was so excited that he failed to notice the incredibly sharp nails.

'So far so good. Actually, really good. I can see in colour again, walk on two legs and grab things. Yes, human again. But why is everyone nervous?" he wondered.

"Miroku, what's going on?" the prince asked, wanting to be warned what was wrong, before even looking at himself.

"I think Kagome should answer that" answered the other man.

"He has to put clothes on first" demanded the sister still looking out into the forest. Grumbling Inuyasha stood up, a little wobbly, which ended up in him falling down.

"Damn it!"

"What happened?" asked Kagome, not wanting to risk anything by turning around.

"Why should I answer you, when you don't tell me?"

"Well, excuse me for caring, your highness!" Chuckling, Miroku decided to aid the newly changed prince by helping him up and making sure that he could put on all the garments, ignoring the long white hair, brain somehow over looking it. After ten frustrating moments for the now bipedal Inuyasha, he then demanded Kagome an explanation.

"Well the spell worked, but not exactly as well as I first thought. You see, well the curse is still functional. I couldn't turn you completely human. I'm sorry" Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands.

"So do I look like a freak?" whispered Inuyasha.

"No, you look different, but there are some things that are noticeable" consoled the guilty girl, hand clasping on his shoulder.

"You can see for yourself that it's not so bad" Sango joined Shippo brought over the bucket and Miroku nudged him.

Gulping loudly, he leaned over, eyes closed tightly, before beholding his reflected image. He instantly recognized his own handsome features and relaxed, but the longer he looked, the more the differences became apparent. The same gold eyes swept over the sharp canine fangs poking out as his mouth dropped. White locks framed his shocked face, just as long as when he was human. The most shocking feature however was on the top of his head, familiar white dog ears twitched.

"Well, what do you think?" inquired Kagome, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Inuyasha opened his mouth his mouth to provide her with his response.

##########################

R&RJ


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everyone and anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

Sorry for the late update, but it's hard to write when I've had so much going on with prom and homework. You all know how it is and I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting.

Sorry to everyone waiting on A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY, but my sister's boyfriend takes up alot of her time:(

I want to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me:) You guys keep me going;)

Disclaimer: Trust me when I say that you'd be the first ones to know if I had the chance to own the Inuyasha show and the Disney corpration

Enjoy:)

Chapter 18: A Fight Can Split Friends

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Screamed an angry monarch, attempting to scramble to his bare feet. Everyone was too taken aback by his outburst to immediately answer.

"You turned me into a FREAK, you wench!"

Kagome leapt to her feet, face redder than a cherry as she marched up to angrily glare at the accusing youth, not intimidated in the least by his tall height, a foot and a half taller than herself.

"It's not like I meant to, you ungrateful pig" she snarled.

"I should have stayed a dog until I got a real witch to cure me" he ranted.

"I was only trying to help!" she cried exasperatedly, throwing up her hands.

"You shouldn't have bothered. You're just a disgusting, stupid, worthless peasant," he spat, fuming.

Kagome couldn't retort, shock and hurt registered on her features, but Inuyasha ignored it, overwhelmed with disappointment, frustration and unknown fear. Sango and Miroku looked murderous, Shippo scared and Kilala hissed in warning. Yet Inuyasha continued. He didn't know where all his anger was coming from, but it kept coming.

"I don't want your help. I don't need it. You are so low on the social ladder, that the castle swine is of higher ranking. How I was able to tolerate it all, I'll never know!"

Inuyasha found himself hoisted into the air by a furious Miroku. The man's hand grasped the prince's shirt, practically shaking in outrage.

"How dare you! All she's ever done is listen to you complain and try to help you even when you insulted her. We thought you changed, but apparently we were wrong. I've had enough! We're leaving! Good riddance, your _majesty_" Miroku snarled in contempt, shoving Inuyasha down. Miroku walked back in the direction they had come from the day before. Sango, Shippo and Kilala stalked after him, too upset to say anything.

Kagome did not move. Her head was down, her raven black bangs overshadowed her soulful eyes.

"Miroku's right, my lord. I've had enough" she turned and began stiffly walking away from the clearing only stopping to pick up Totosai's book as well as their packs. She left without another word, leaving Inuyasha alone.

The monarch watched everyone go, feeling a stab for every person that left, Kagome leaving the biggest one. He looked down at the green grass, a single tear falling down his cheek.

'What have I done?'

##########################

Inuyasha had never felt so guilt-ridden since the tragic death of his parents. He hadn't meant to turn away his friends and dare he say it, his crush. He had just been so frustrated, jumping to conclusions and now he deeply regretted his words. Standing up without incident, his amber eyes never wavered from the direction the group had left. A sudden picture of their friendly faces appeared in his mind's eye, persuading him to follow them.

Inuyasha stopped mid step when the sound of a bird's call drug him back to bitter reality. Looking around, a black crow caught his attention, as it ruffled it's glossy feathers. The bird struck a cord of remembrance, a not so pleasant memory which was extremely fuzzy. Perhaps something from his transformation? Scrunching up his brow in concentration, he filtered through his memories. Didn't Kikyou have a crow as a familiar? Wasn't she training to be a witch? Maybe she had returned to the palace and would be able to change him back.

"Are you Kikyou's crow?" he called. The black scavenger looked at the youth, straight on with small black beady eyes and cawed twice.

"Can you lead me to the palace?" Inuyasha asked, excited.

Instead of answering with sound, the crow flew in the opposite direction from where Inuyasha had been heading. That was just as good as a formal response. Glancing back to the group's exit, he shook his head and followed the circling bird.

'It doesn't matter anyway. I'll never see them again' he thought sadly.

###############################

"Patience is truly a virtue" Kikyou cackled, spinning around her dark cavern underneath the palace courtyard.

Everything was falling into place. She and her crow had of course been watching the humorous (AN: to her anyway, the bitch. I hate Kikyou a lot, sorry to you Kikyou fans out there, but I hate her when she's romantically involved with Inuyasha in any story) conflict. Using an Emotion Enhancing Charm, which had slightly drained her due to the great distance, the prince had been the one to chase away the pathetic excuse of a witch and her little band. It would be easy to capture him if he believed that the troops, her crow was leading him to, would aid him. Naraku had tricked the soldiers into believing that the humanoid dog was the tragic prince's assassin and ordered them to bring him into custody. Naraku would be greatly pleased.

#############################

Sango walked beside the two raven haired siblings, stealing worried glances between the two. The usually expressive features of Kagome, which were always open to emotion, were now neutral, as if cast in stone. The brown eyed girl's posture was slumped and slow in compassion to her older brother's stiff and heavy march. Sango had seen Miroku angry before, most of the time like it was now was directed at Inuyasha, but strangely enough there was something different. There was a weary sadness behind the fire in his gaze.

Inuyasha had come far since his days spend at the royal city. Miroku had hoped to find Inuyasha as a friend, but now he felt as if they were back to square one. Kagome did not deserve the ingratitude, after all, she had never been taught how to harness her magic and to expect her first attempt at a difficult enchantment to be perfect was too much. Miroku had acted as any protective brother would for his sister and he did not regret it.

Sango worried for the young man, who she so (not) secretly loved, but she worried about Kagome the most. Despite what happened earlier between the two, Sango believed Kagome still greatly cared for the seemly spoiled heir. The stone visage as well as the defeated posture was from heartache. She felt the same way for Kagome's brother when he touched her inappropriately, but Miroku touched her heart with his kind words and comforting presence, helping her to overlook his flaws and stay by him. For some reason Sango greatly wanted Inuyasha to return, so that Kagome would smile again. The two clearly belonged to each other. Kagome obliviously felt it, but the question was...

Did Inuyasha feel the same?

######################################

'Stupid bird, probably doesn't know where the hell it's going' Inuyasha mentally ranted. Grumbling as he walked in the dark, he glared at the annoyingly persistent creature. Every time he decided to sit down for a short rest, the thing would caw loudly right into his sensitive dog ears. Luckily his still golden eyes retained a dog's ability to see more in the dark than a human's. A loud gurgling sound rose up in demand from Inuyasha's stomach.

'Great, just great. Just when I didn't think it could be worse. I'd find something if that puny turkey wouldn't make such a racket' the prince thought in annoyance, furrowing his eyebrows.

Oh well the sooner he got to the palace, the sooner he could eat. He tried to envision the various dishes he had always been served. Strangely he couldn't, the images were replaced with roasted fish, lukewarm herbal tea, red berries, hard bread and cheese, as well as simple stew. His stomach rumbled louder.

"Never would have thought I'd wish for peasant food, least of all sharing it with actual peasants" he stated quietly looking back at the start of his journey. There had never been a dull moment and a small smile came to his face as he recalled the building of the misfit group's friendship. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and even Shippo were his first real friends in a long time. Hojo had been his first, almost a brother, but Inuyasha believed their friendship to be over. He had distanced himself from Hojo when Naraku told him that royalty should never commonly mingle with one lower than his own rank.

Yes, he had made new friends, but he had lost them. Not for the last time, he looked behind him in hopes of seeing them emerge from the trees to accompany him. The crow, as if to mock his thin temper, cawed with a dry cackle.

'I'll pluck that chicken's feathers off and eat it raw if it doesn't shut up' he vowed, growling.

Suddenly the aroma of cooking meat drifted into the starving prince's nose and Inuyasha as if in a trance followed the smell to a large clearing. A camp of soldiers inhabited the clearing, going about their activities; Sparring, weapon cleaning, drinking and eating. The best part, however, was that Inuyasha recognized the insignia of the royal family of Shikon on their uniforms. These men were his own royal guards. He watched the food by the guards with a hungry gaze, finally he could travel in luxury. Gathering his courage, he began to enter the camp.

#################

Don't be afraid to R&R:)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, you guys help encourage me!

Please enjoy the chapter:)

Disclaimer: Trust me when I say that I don't own anything

############################

Chapter 19: Friends Never Abandon Friends

Inuyasha didn't move from his spot at the edge of the encampment. Something told him not to approach the honour guards of the royal family, his family. It nagged at the back of his mind. While he stood there debating what he must do, one of the sparring duo was swiftly disarmed, falling on his backside, his defeater chuckling above him.

"You'll be killed quite easily in battle, Jaken" said the soldier placing the point of the shinning blade at the base of the other's throat. The man, Jaken, who had unfortunate and distorted features pushed the weapon away.

"I'll never see battle while I'll stuck in the wilderness," he sneered, "Why are we stuck traipsing through mud pits, swamps and overgrown bushes?"

"Is that all you ever do? Complain?" asked the unknown guard.

"No, I just want to know what we're doing"

"Looking for the prince's assassin. The captain was informed that he is a demon that resides in this forest"

"I thought that the forest was full of demons. How can we find a specific one?"

"There are many demon infested woods in Shikon, but this one was cleaned out using the services of the wizard, Totosai, a few years back, very few live here now. Besides the captain was given a description by the witch Kikyou through King Naraku. The damned assassin looks like a half dog, half man, a hybrid"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

King... Naraku?

Assassin?

Description by Kikyou?

What was going on?

Golden eyes widened in sudden realization. It was Naraku and Kikyou who cursed him! They took away his throne and cast him aside. Inuyasha withdrew farther into the shadows slowly, careful not to make a sound.

############################

"Damn those fools!" Kikyou cursed, "They would have had him if they just kept their mouths shut!"

Kikyou punched the cavern wall, adding her magical energy into the swift movement, cracking the strong rock. Inuyasha now know who was behind the scheming and from what her crow told her, he also knew how to break the spell completely. She narrowed her black eyes angrily when the humanoid mutt began stepping back in the image of her mirror.

"We cannot let him escape! Alert the soldiers!" she screamed. She couldn't afford to lose him, Naraku would punish her for the failure. In desperation Kikyou began chanting wildly, making fast gestures to the mirror and unleashing waves of her magic, determined to halt his retreat.

The crow fully aware of his mistress' distress did as she ordered.

'Alert the soldiers'

########################

Inuyasha held his breath in hopes of disappearing from the guards' camp. A flapping noise brought his attention to the crow alighting from his perch.

'No, no, no you stupid ass bird!' he thought frantically, stilling all his movements. Inuyasha watched in complete horror as the flying death warrant flew into the camp, cawing loudly, returning back into the woods and circling above the tree line, Inuyasha directly below.

"Follow that bird. Something's telling me there's someone there" shouted a soldier.

"Alright, onward!"

Before Inuyasha could move to run, giant tree roots ripped thought he ground, wrapping around his legs. Frantically he tried to shake the restraints off, the voices of the guards not far away.

"Let me go, you clinging vegetable!" he hissed, cracking his fingers, he slashed at the roots, successfully shredding them.

"There's the assassin! Capture him!"

"Come on men, you heard the captain!"

Letting instinct guide him, Inuyasha bunched up his knees and sprung into a tall tree, surprising not only the soldiers, but himself as well. More vines and roots came from all around, trying to drag him down.

A cocky smirk appeared as Inuyasha used his sharp claws to cut the offending vegetation to ribbons.

#########################

Kikyou panted heavily, feeling her chest constrict painfully and her legs weaken. She was draining and draining fast. If she continued, her very life force would diminish. Dropping her hands and closing her mouth, she cut the spell. Kikyou watched through heavy eyes as he ran.

"You may have escaped me, mongrel, but sooner or later, you'll have to return. Know that I'll be waiting.

#######################

'I should have known Naraku was behind everything. When I get a hold of him, I'll-' he thought savagely, but was cut off through his rant.

_And how do you plan on getting in the palace?_

'I don't know' Inuyasha admitted.

_Face it. Alone you couldn't even get close_

As much as Inuyasha wanted to argue he knew it was true.

'Then I'll go and ask Kagome to help me'

_Why would she help you? Or any of them. You blamed her and made her upset_

A fresh wave of guilt welled up in the cursed prince's heart.

'No, I realize now what a jerk I was. I don't believe for a moment that Kagome or that the others would really abandon their friends, no matter what happens. I don't care about being human anymore or about ruling Shikon. I just want to have them back.

#########################

"Hey, Kagome. Totosai wants you to go and get some herbs for the tea" Shippo called out into the yard.

"Tell him I'll go do it" answered the black haired girl, wiping her hands on her dress, having just finished with peeling potatoes. Carrying the large pot containing the freshly skinned vegetables back into the house, Kagome grabbed her small knife from her pack, which resided by the others beside the front door.

"I'll be back soon!" she called before walking out the door and into the wooded area on the outskirts of Totosai's land.

Since leaving Inuyasha, the group had decided to stay with Totosai for a while, until they were ready to return to the Higurashi village. Kagome, although she missed her family and her home, was in no hurry to go back. In her heart, she hoped that Inuyasha would attempt to seek the group out. Over time the prince had grown on her and it hurt to think that she would never see him again. Kagome knew she wasn't the only one who missed him, but no one ever admitted it.

'I hope you find happiness, Inuyasha' she thought, brown eyes clouding over.

Spotting the dark leaves of the herb she was sent to collect Kagome knelt down, examining the plant.

The young woman was so caught up in her task that, she failed to notice the presence in the trees near her. Kagome, sensing something, whipped around to see Kilala, the kitten, approaching her.

"Hello, Kilala, did you come to help me?" Kagome smiled.

"Mew" answered the tanned kitten next to her. Kagome petted Kilala's black ears, causing the small fire demon to purr.

"Your ears are so soft and adorable" giggled Kagome, before her bright smile dimmed, "They kinda remind me of Inuyasha's"

Kilala's closed eyes opened when Kagome's hand stopped. She looked up to see a far away on Kagome's pretty face. Kilala wanting to comfort the girl, rubbed her body against Kagome's leg. Shaking off the daze of her mind, the woman picked up the kitten and placed Kilala on her lap.

"You know, Kilala. I never would have thought how much I would miss him. I could hardly stand him when he showed up in my village and yet I can't get him out of my head. He's changed so much, mostly for the better. Hopefully, he's returned to the palace and found a great witch to help hi m change back. I wanted to help him find the sword and the mirror, but now it's probably too late" she muttered sadly.

"Does your imagination always run wild?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" exclaimed Kagome, whipping around, but seeing no one. A white haired figure dropped from a tree branch onto the grassy ground, an unsure smile on his handsome features.

Kilala jumped gracefully off the stunned girl's lap. Kagome slowly stood up, face expressionless and arms dropped at her sides.

"What are you doing here, my lord? Shouldn't you be at the palace by now?" she asked, her eyes hardening and hands clenched. The white ears, gracing the top of Inuyasha's head, flattened at her tone and his shoulders slumped. He could understand her anger and was saddened when she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry... You're sorry! After everything you put me through. All you have to say is a simple sorry!" she snarled, shoulders tense, "What can you possibly say to make it better?"

"Kagome I didn't mean what I said. I was scared and frustrated. I'm not perfect, and I messed up. I know that now. Look I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm not asking for help. I just want to be friends again" he said sincerely.

"You-You-You Jerk!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, tears falling down her face. Inuyasha was completely taken aback and couldn't believe that Kagome returned her warm embrace, surprised at how her hair smelled of apples and a hint of honey, a warm and comforting scent.

"Ahem" coughed a black haired man. Pulling away without breaking their embrace they turned to face Miroku, Sango and Shippo standing a few feet away. A smug Kilala on Sango's shoulder. Shippo and Sango were both smiling at the scene, but Miroku had his arms crossed, face stony.

"Were we interrupting?" Sango teased, light brown eyes shinning playfully, Shippo sniggering.

"No, you weren't. I was just telling Inuyasha how big a jerk he is" Kagome answered.

"Why are you here?" demanded Miroku suddenly.

Before Kagome could speak, Inuyasha stepped away to approach Miroku. The air of the group was tense as everyone waited for the prince's words.

"I'm tired of been alone and always thinking of myself. wealth, servants and power aren't worth friendship" he replied, head down. Miroku's tense posture and features softened at Inuyasha's confession. He could tell the younger man meant it and his heartfelt words were genuine. It was a good enough apology to accept and Miroku had missed his new friend.

"Besides," continued the prince, "I have no place to go. Naraku rules the throne and let's face it, he'll do a much better job than I would. I was hoping that maybe i could come live with you at the Higurashi village if you forgave me"

"No" Miroku firmly said. Inuyasha ears flattened sadly and he looked down.

"What!" exclaimed Sango shocked that he had been so callous.

"Why?" Shippo wondered.

"Miroku Houshi Higurashi, you can't turn him away like that" Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha has a duty as the crowned prince of Shikon to rule, no one else" Miroku explained. Inuyasha looked up in surprise.

"You weren't much of a monarch before all this, but Kagome is correct in believing in you. Our village would welcome you, but the kingdom needs you more" Miroku clarified, "Of course, we forgive yu even if you become King, you can always count on us to follow you"

Miroku thumped Inuyasha on the back in a manly fashion.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace" announced Miroku, beaming.

"But you don't understand. Naraku was my advisor, who I dismissed. He hates my guts. I think he's the one who got Kikyou to curse me" Inuyasha protested, golden eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned curiously.

"The same day I Miroku and Kagome I dismissed Naraku. I heard that Kikyou was returning to court shortly from witch training. I know she hates me after I turned her down. I didn't want to believe it at first, that anyone could betray me until some soldiers said Naraku was King" he explained.

"Whoa, whoa, Inuyasha. Calm down, start from the beginning" Kagome consoled patting his arm comfortingly.

After retelling the day long adventure from where the group had separated to where they reunited, Inuyasha was breathless, the others in deep thought.

"Kikyou probably knows you're going back to the palace, but she most likely believes you'll be alone. We need a plan to get you in" Miroku reasoned, hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"We could pretend to capture Inuyasha and ask for a reward" Shippo said.

"Wouldn't work, Shippo. Naraku would see right though you. He wasn't appointed advisor because he's an idiot" Inuyasha interjected. Shippo sulked when his idea was shot down. Sango hating to see the fox kit upset added to his idea.

"Maybe Shippo can use his fox magic to disguise us so they wouldn't recognize us"

"It depends on how long he could hold that illusion" Miroku wondered.

"Wait! I have a great idea to clear the palace, so that no one would see Inuyasha look for the sword or mirror!" exclaimed Kagome.

Everyone leaned forward to better hear the excited girl's plan.

#################

please R&R:)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading A PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I want to thank my awesome reviewers for their support and positive encouragment!

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything *pouts*

Please enjoy! :)

##################################

Chapter 20: Into The Palace We Will Go

Kikyou fidgeted outside the throne room, pale hands trembling. She had been unable to completely recover from having most of her magic drained. Coupled with that the dark witch was terrified to face Naraku's fury.

It had been two days since Inuyasha's near capture by the soldiers and Kikyou knew she must report, which she dreaded. Kikyou didn't think for a minute that Inuyasha wouldn't give up the throne that easily and now that he knew who was behind his canine transformation, Inuyasha would return with vengeance. Sighing deeply she opened the door with some difficulty, eyes downcast.

"Kikyou. It's been a while. What have you been doing, my dear?" drawled Naraku.

Trying to control her ragged breathing, Kikyou bowed slowly as a way to prolong answering.

"I was detained, my king"

"Really? What news of our canine thorn? Surely he must be captive?" he questioned.

"Unfortunately we did not. He slipped from my fingers" Kikyou replied weakly, feeling disgusted with her tone of voice. Naraku stood in front of Kikyou and before she could step back, the furious king backhanded her. Kikyou held her stinging cheek still hot from the impact.

"You are nothing, but a dim witted worthless wench, that can't even apprehend a stupid beast! I will not take such a weak worm for my queen!" he screamed, slapping her agin, sending her to the floor.

"Wait, my lord! Inuyasha knows how to break my spell! I'm sure he's on his way to try and defeat you! Let me help you!" pleaded the dark witch.

"How can he possibly break it?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"By breaking my mirror with an object of light magic. Good energy" explained Kikyou.

A sickening look crossed Naraku's white face, reddish eyes darkening.

"You have fulfilled your purpose, Kikyou"

"Wh-what do y-you m-m-mean?" stuttered Kikyou, black eyes widening.

"You look tired, my lady. I'll help put you to sleep" he rasped taking a small silver dagger from his black boot, raising it high in the air.

A split second later a blood curdling scream resounded, through the halls.

##############################

"Everyone ready?" whispered Miroku. Scattered answers of yes was heard.

"Alright Inuyasha and Kagome you have I'd say less than an hour to get the sword, find the mirror and challenge Naraku. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, just remember what we have to do"

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha urged, behind down to allow Kagome to climb onto his back.

"Be careful and stay safe" Kagome said softly just as Inuyasha jumped up onto the palace wall.

"You too" Sango whispered loudly.

"It's all you Shippo" Miroku said.

"Right. Fox Demon Illusion!"

##########################

Naraku cleaned the bloodstained blade, grinning evilly over the sprawled body of Kikyou. Black hair limp and dull, coal eyes dimmed and glassy, mouth agape, dark red liquid covering her chest.

"No one fails my orders" he sneered.

*KnockKnockKnock*

"King Naraku, the late prince Inuyasha's assassin is outside the palace gates. He demands to see and challenge you!" called a guard through the door.

"Than capture him and bring him to me" commanded Naraku.

"We would sir, but he brought demons, a witch, a slayer and a monk to fight with him. They're warding off our attempts to apprehend him"

"Fine, I'll come, but when I give the order, kill them"

"Very well your majesty"

#######################

"Do you know where your father's sword is?" Kagome asked as they ran down the empty halls of the palace, hiding when Inuyasha heard or smelt someone coming. The distraction was working well apparently since everyone in the royal home went to see the supposed "assassin".

"I was practicing my swordplay in my room last time. Hopefully it's still there" answered Inuyasha.

A sudden childhood memory unsurfaced in the prince's mind.

****FLASHBACK****

"Come on Hoj, hurry up!" urgently whispered a nine year old Inuyasha.

"I'm coming Yasha. I can't afford to get caught, unlike you" replied a sandy haired ten year old. Inuyasha his behind one of the artifacts that lined the walls, waiting from his friend.

"No one would tell your mother and father that you snitched pastries 'cause you own it anyway. My pa would tan my hide if anyone found us" Hojo explained fearfully. Inuyasha shrugged, stuffing a cookie into his mouth, looking around a corner from behind the vase. Hojo looked down at his handful of sweet goodies with longing, mouth watering. The child monarch saw his best friend's expression and laughed.

"Just eat them, Hoj. You got 'em fair and square. Finders keepers" the black haired boy urged Hojo looked up, blue eyes unsure. Inuyasha's smile suddenly turned serious.

"Hoj, we're friends right?"

"Yeah" the sandy haired youth nodded.

"And we'll be friends, forever, right?

"Yeah"

"Ok then you don't have to worry" Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"What'd ya mean, Yasha?"

"Friends help each other. I'll order them not to tell or hurt you. Now come on, it's not as much fun if some sees" Inuyasha urged.

Hojo smirked and ran with his royal friend to the tree that grew by the castle wall, dodging passing maids and servants, finally succeeding in reaching their destination.

****End of Flashback****

Inuyasha shook his head, focusing on finding his rom. That was an old memory, he had not revisited in a long time. That had been a year before his parent's death and before Naraku started teaching him to act as a supposed regal royal above those of servitude and peasantry. Inuyasha felt more hate for his once guardian. He was looking at the dark advisor in a new and angry prospective. Naraku had taken everything away from him, hiding behind expensive gifts and slimy words, his childhood friend Hojo, the kind hearted teachings of his parents and now his birthright.

Naraku would pay.

"Here's my room" Inuyasha opened the heavy doors, stepping in Kagome close behind him. It was just as he remembered and seemed untouched. Naraku must have pretended to mourn for his death by not waiting to change anything, to put on the front of a loyal advisor.

Kagome stood staring in awe at the princely room, clutching Totosai's spell book like she would a lifeline. At home, she shared a room with Rin, which was small and simply decorated, mostly with her younger sister's things. Being raised so far from the royal city, Kagome was always bewildered with the amazingly expensive palace.

Unimpressed Inuyasha rushed to the large black and silver chest, lifting the lid and reaching in to pull out the gleaming sword Tetsagia. Holding the hilt of the blade in his clawed hands, Inuyasha felt power surging up the length of his arms.

"Is that your father's sword?" questioned Kagome, pulling out of her stupor.

"Yeah, the Tetsagia," Inuyasha answered, "most powerful sword in all Shikon. My father said that my great, great grandfather, Sesshomaru (I HAD to put him in here somewhere. I love Sesshomaru. I use to hate him, but now he's one of my favorite characters. I'll promise he'll have a bigger role in my next fanfic) defeated the dragon Ryokotsai who had taken control of Shikon. Tetsaagia was the sword he ordered built to aid him in the final battle.

"I can sense good energy radiating from it," Kagome said holding out her hand over the blade, one arm cradling the spell book, "Ok now, lets go find that mirror. Any ideas where it is?"

"No" the humanoid canine admitted.

"Well maybe I can sense the dark energy like I did the light Totosai told me how" Kagome suggested.

With a nod, the two set out to try and locate the magic mirror before anyone could realize that the assassin at the gate was really all an illusion.

########################

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's been a long and interesting week.

Please R&R:)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers new and old:)

I'm sorry for the long update and shorter chapter everyone, ALOT of things have been going on especially in the last 24 hours.

We are coming to the end of the fanfic now, only two or three chapters now and I am well into my Inuyasha style Van Helsing parody:)

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything:(

Please enjoy the chapter:)

#######################

Chapter 21: An Old Friendship Anewed

The dungeon of the royal palace was dirty and damp. The air was stale and hot, making breathing uncomfortable and foul. Warm light emitted into the hall surrounding a young couple and chasing rats and incests away.

"So, this is the dungeon" Inuyasha muttered.

"Yes, remember, this is where you threatened to put me before" Kagome said grimly.

" I didn't realize it was this bad" defended the prince.

Kagome rolled her eyes and focused on the invisible trail of corupted magi. Luckily, the cells they passed were empty, for kagome couldn't bare to see any sick and forelorn faces stare at her from behind the iron bars. (AN: These dungeons are the closest to the front, Bankotsu and his brothers are ALOT further down. Don't forget Inuyasha was a total asshole at the beginning of the fanfic and Naraku is an insane physcopath).

"It smells disgusting down here" Inuyasha complained following Kagome as he pinched his sentistive nose, his remaining hand holding a torch.

"Well, what do you expect? No one cleans down here and there's no sunlight" Kagome answered. Something was odd. This trail of magic was becoming more faint.

Suddenly the trail stopped as if it never was.

"Ummm... Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I can't find it anymore"

"Huh?"

"The lead"

"What do you mean, can't find it?" Inuyasha questioned, getting into her face. Something Kagome did not apperiate.

"I. Don't. Know. I can't sense anyth-" Kagome was cut off.

"Is someone there?" called a cracked voice, interupting Kagome.

Gold and Brown eyes met and both realized how close the other was. Jumping away, both blushed darkly, but snuck glances at one another.

"Hello?" called the voice again, a little fearful.

Clearing her thoart, Kagome replied.

"Yes, we're here, but where are you?"

"In a cell on the right. Please, if you're looking for something, I can help" I just want some food or water"

The voice soundedso familar to both Kagome and Inuyasha, however, the voice was cracked and dry. The couple hurried down the stone corridor, eyes scanning all cells. When they finally reached an occupied cell, the figure was instanly recoginzed by the prince and his female companion.

"Hojo?" exclaimed kagome as her hand flew to cover her mouth, her eyes watering.

"What happened to you? Why are you down here?" Inuyasha inquired, eyebrows furrowed, large hands grippinng the bars.

Hojo was pale and sick looking. His skin was covered with festered cuts and black bruises.

"Naraku and Kikyou found me out" spat the wounded man, his usually merry blue eyes hard and darker with anger and disgust.

"Found you out?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiously.

"Naraku threatened to hurt my sisters and brother if I didn't follow his instructions... I was orderedto give you Kikyou's potion and put you in the dungeon after" Hojo said sadly.

"You helped him turn me into a mutt!" Inuyasha snarled angerily, baring his fangs. His childhood friend betrayed him? Was he that horrible a prince?

"I had no choice, Inuyasha! He would have to hurt my family!"

"I thought you were my friend! You couldn't have warned me what Naraku was doing!"

"Would you have listened to me? No, I'm just a servan. Naraku would have told you I was lying and you would have believed him" accused Hojo before breaking up into a coughing fit.

Inuyasha's grip on the bars tightened and then slumped. Hojo was right, that's what he would have done.

"Besides," Hojo wheezed, pausing briefly, "How do you think you escaped?"

Kagome's eyes widened in rememberance. On the night before she and Miroku returned to her home. She had seen Hojo in the stables, by Meadow's stall.

"You hid him in my cart" she stated. The sick man nodded.

"I hated Naraku for making me betray my prince and my friend, so I carried Inuyasha out of the palace and put him in your cart, hoping you would take him away. I warned my father to take him away. I warned my father to take my siblings and flee, until I contacted them, but stayed to prolong Naraku's suspision . However, Kikyou used a spell on me to make me tell them what I did. After that they threw me in here" Hojo explained, lasping once again onto an onslaught of coughing.

Inuyasha was stunned. Hojo saved him, even after how badly Inuyasha treated him.

"Inuyasha, we have to help him" pleaded Kagome, breaking Inuyasha from his stupor.

Without hesitation, he ripped off the padlock with inhuman strength and pulled the door open. Kagome raced over to Hojo, shrugging off her pack to kneel beside him. Taking out some unused white clothes and stripping them into long pieces, she dipped some clear liquid onto the cloth and began to wipe the cuts. Hojo whinned, which made Kagome mutter comforting words in apology. Inuyasha could not help, but feel a sharp jab of jealously at all the attention Hojo was recieving from Kagome. He relaxed, however, when she amiled up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Did you manage to break Kikyou's spell, Inuyasha?" Hojo inquired, only having seen his friend's siloulette.

"not exactly" he muttered.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that my spell didn't work out the way i thought it would," Kagome clarified, "He's still part dog"

As Hojo absorbed this information, Kagome finished bandaging the worst of his wounds.

"So what are you looking for, anyway" Hojo asked, shrugging to stand with as little painful movements as he could.

"Kikyou's mirror. I have to destory it with the tetsagia" said Inuyasha moving beside his injured friend to aid hi. The sandy haired man accepted the offered support.

"I can take you there"

"You know where it is?"

"Yes, the entrance is in the third cell closest to the stairs on the left" informed Hojo.

"Come on, guys, let's go" encouraged Kagome, once again reshouldering her pack.

########################

Naraku narrowed his red eyes as he watched the small band fight off all the soldiers' attacks. Somethign wasn't right. Indeed the slayer and monk were fortitable, the fire cat furious and the fox demon clever, but the witch and prince didn't even attempt to fight. Kikyou had said that the spel was breakable. Inuyasha would try anything to remove the curse, even sneaking in.

Red eyes widened in realization before narrowing in a scowl. They might find the mirror and destory it.

'I must capture him, before he can attempt it'

The dictator hurried down to the dungeon's bend on reaching them first.

######################

"It's up ahead"

"You alright, Hojo?" asked Inuyasha concerned for the other man.

"Yeah..."

Kagome looked over at the two old friends and know that they needed some time to patch things up. Hojo's condition worried her. The potions and medicines could only go so far, and Totosai's spell book contained no spells of physical healing that didn't need specific ingredients.

"Inuyasha, stay with Hojo, I'm going to go back and keep a look out in case Kikyou comes back" she said turning back around to retreat back up the tunnel passage.

"Be careful" the prince called after her.

"I will"

Hojo saw the far off look sprawled across his friend's features and chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see my friend Yash fall in love" he said giving a weak cough.

"What?"

"You love Kagome, don't you?"

Inuyasha was taken aback, but answered with little hesitation.

"Yes" he admitted. He had come to the conclusion that he cared for Kagome as much more than a friend. She had changed him without his conisous knowing and for some reason he wasn't all that bothered by it.

"You're lucky. If I'm not mistaken she doesn't feel that different"

"Huh?"

"She isn't afraid of you in the least despite who you are" Hojo smiled, grimancing at the throbbing pain in his stomach region, he himself didn't know how much longer he would last.

"T-there's the room. Come on Yash, lets go"

#######################

Naraku smirked darkly as a raven-haired beauty emerged from the entrance of Kikyou's once hidden passage. His susipions had been accurate. Inuyasha and his new witch were close to finding the mirror. She was all alone and completely unaware of his presence. This could work to his advantage.

######################

BTW please check out the poll on my profile and vote, come on people, pretty please:)

I'll switch the poll question around every now and again.

PLEASE R&R


	22. IMPORTANT NOTE  NOT ON HOLD

!ATTENTION READERS, My hair is asaulting you!...  
JK but really to ALL THE READERS OF THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I am going to be moving sometime this month and my internet is going to be cancelled for a little while. I will try to attempt updating my stories when I am at my friend's house, though.

However, the updating will be slow and my replies to friends and reviewers will unfortunately take a while to reply back.

Trust me this is hurting me ALOT more than you at this time.

Sorry for the inconievence, but this is not my fault. I am visiting my friend frequently this summer and she is also a fanfic frantic. She is allowing to use her computer to update my stories.

I HATE HAVING TO GIVE UP MY INTERNET FOR LONGER THAN A FEW DAYS! (although I do not actually own the internet)

love ya guys and keep the creativity flowing:) 


	23. Chapter 23

Hello to Everyone and Anyone who's reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

I really want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys really brighten my days especially when I'm feeling really down:)

I want to apologize for the note, but unfortanely I am going to have to survive with the internet for a little while (I HATE MOVING!) I can only update when I am at my friends' house. I might not be able to post my new fanfic til I get the internet back, it depends, but I **will** be posting it for sure. I have **not **spend the last four months hand writing a fanfic just to abandon it. Just remember that Good comes to those who wait.

Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter, although you may find it a little sad...

Disclaimer: I am too poor to own anything so don't bother asking.

#############################################

Chapter 22: The Mirror

A light blue glow emitted from the channeling instrument of Kikyou's past spells, illuminating the damp, rocky cavern walls. An injured sandy haired youth and his unusual canine hybrid compainion entered the spaceous room, taking in the sight.

"Kikyou's mirror" Hojo breathed, moving to sit by the hard jutting wall beside the entrance, his hand gripping his side. Inuyasha catiously approached the magical object, muscles and posture tense, ready to spring at anything unexpected. The sword at his side jerked with an unknown force, it's white aura fighting with the mirror's dark grey one. Answering the blade's unspoken command, the cursed prince unstealthed the weapon.

This artifact was the key to breaking the dark witch's spell.

"And all I have to do now is smash it" Inuyasha spoke out loud, raising the sword with strong, clawed hands. Soon he would be truely normal and able to reclaim all that was rightfully his.

However, this time, he would be doing things differently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my lord" a low voice called casually.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in anger and hatred.

"Naraku" he spat.

Whipping around on the spot, Inuyasha faced the once trusted advisor and steward.

A cold hand squeezed around his heart tightly when he saw Naraku hugging a woman to himself, her back to his front, a dagger pointed at her pale thoart. Kagome's brown orbs were wide and petrified and all the blood had drained from her face. Her terror was equally shared by Inuyasha.

"Let her go, bastard. NOW!" he demanded.

"No. I don't think I will, your royal highness," he mocked, "unless I can get something more worthwhile"

"What do you want?"

"The throne, obiviously. Power and your service will also go with this deal"

"My service?" the prince growled.

"You have inhuman powers that will benefit my purpose. I will be your master and you will obey my every wish and command" Naraku explained sneering.

"If I say yes... would you release Kagome?" the canine hybrid asked after a moment.

"Stop Inuyasha! Don't agree to it!" Kagome shouted, eyes watering.

Naraku pulled her hair back and leaned forward so they were cheek to cheek, knife pressing on the white column that was her neck, almost breaking the skin.

"Quiet, witch. I am in control. One word from you, one action and you won't live much longer" he snarled.

Inuyasha growled, completely furious. His hands were bleeding from his own claws and grip on his sword. He was too far away to help her and it was tearing him up inside, to see her in such pain and fear.

"You know, Naraku. I think your days of hiding behind others are done"

Naraku felt a sharp point in the middle of his back even through the robes he wore.

"Why Hojo, I would have never thought you had it in you" he drawled out.

"You thought wrong! How does it feel to be overpowered?" Hojo sneered, jabbing the blade in deeper.

"Who say's I'm overpowered?"

Naraku shoved away Kagome, causing her to stumble from the sudden and rough treatment. Strong red robed arms caught her, wrapping around her small frame. Naraku hissed as Hojo's dagger sliced a horizontal line across his back and clothing as he whirled around to knock away the sharp edged threat.

"Hojo!" screamed Inuyasha as the dictator's knife plunged into his friend's chest.

Breathing turned into choking gurgles and gasps. Sky blue eyes glazed over, but remained open, looking as blank as a new piece of parchment. Time almost seemed to inch slowly, as he crumpled to the floor.

"NARAKU!"

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Surely the loss of one servant could not be missed by a true monarch" Naraku taunted, a malicious grin twisting his face into something akin to demonic.

"He wasn't a servant! He was my best friend!"

"And you couldn't protect him. You are alive while he is dead"

That did it. It was now or never.

"Fight me then, Naraku!" Inuyasha leapt forward, swiping his weapon where the trickster had been seconds ago. His ears jerked to focus on the sound behind him, alerting the half demon of the attack. Rolling away he leapt once again aiming for Naraku's torso.

Anticipating this move, Naraku shoved his dagger into Inuyasha's left rib cage, before the boy could retaliate.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

During the fight, the young woman had grasped Hojo's dagger, eyes watering as she moved near his prone form. Yelling out her beloved's name to warn him, she flung the small handheld blade at Inuyasha's opponent. Naraku ducked, letting the knife arch over his head.

"Is that all, witch?" he chuckled darkly, before gasping out.

Red blood streamed from the newly made hole in his chest, the Tetsagia piercing Naraku's most vital organ.

"This is for everything you've done bastard" Inuyasha growled, pushing his opponent off of him, and pulling his sword from the corpse.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly, running to kneel beside him.

"Keh, course I am" he gruffed out. Trying to stand, he kept his clawed hand on his ribs, attempting to shield it from Kagome's vision. A small, yet firm hand pulled his own away and gasped at the sight of the wound. It was deep and jagged. Staring at it, Kagome was extremely surprised to see the skin and muscles knit slowly back together. Mere seconds later, only a faint white scar was left.

"Wow' they both breathed out.

"Did you do that Kagome?" the silver haired man asked her.

"I didn't do anything"

Without a spell book to read the incantations, she could not perform any magic and her pack was still in the cell.

"Well, whatever did it, it sure came in handy, (AN: protection spell remember). I really thought that was it. A knife to the gut is suppose to be fatal... wait fat-Hojo!"

Dropping the Tetsagia, Inuyasha ran to where Hojo's lifeless body lay sprawled.

"Come on, Hoj, get up!... I order you to get up this second!" he commanded in vain. He refused to believe that Hojo couldn't move.

"Inuyasha, calm down" Kagome said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm not going to calm down, woman! How would feel if Miroku was killed in front of you?" he demanded, shrugging her hand off him roughly. Kagome's eyes moistened at his angry words and at all the pain he must be feeling.

"Wait, Kagome... you can heal him. Please bring him back. He's my best friend" he practically pleaded. Inuyasha had lost so many people close to him over the years because of his selfish ways. He couldn't handle losing anymore.

The saddened young woman's head tilted down, looking defeated and sorrowful. She wished she could, but even she knew that Magic had it's limits. Necromancy was magic of the darkest kind and one she flat out refused to be a part of.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... but Ho-hojo's gone... I can't" she whispered.

Inuyasha's white bangs covered his eyes, mouth twisted into a painful grimance.

"What's the point?"

Kagome looked over to the prince, curious at his unexpected question.

"I would be a horrible King. I can't do anything right. I should give up"

"How can you say that!" Kagome demanded, "Are you giving up just like that? After everything that happened you're going to back down. Inuyasha, you are a stupid, spoiled jerk! We travelled through dangerous demon invested forests, nearly drown, almost died falling off a cliff, and distracted a palace full of soldiers to get you here. Hojo _died _to save you. You are not the person you were before. You are worthy to be King, don't you ever believe otherwise. Now break the damn mirror so you can be who you were meant to be!" Kagome yelled, she let the silence and her words sink into the dog prince's brain, while holding her breath.

Inuyahsa looked up at the girl, who stood towering above him. A determined fire burning in her dark brown eyes as she stared into his own. Her belief and encouragement made up his mind.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha picked up the fallen sword and stalked over to the glowing mirror. Raising the blade, he glanced back at Kagome, who smiled at him in pride and another strong emotion that was difficult to understand at first glance.

No words were used as the sword swung in the air, smashing the clear reflective glass of the mirror. The sound of the collison rang loud and far, alerting anyone in the area of the palace that something was amiss in the dungeons.

An onslaught of bright lights blinded both Kagome and the dog hybrid momentarily before dimming. Kagome lowered the arm she had used to protect her eyes. A sudden and magical wind stirred her skirts and danced with her raven black hair.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she couldn't see him though the thick fog that engulfed the place where she knew he stood, much like when she turned him into a half man, half dog person.

"Is someone down there?" called an unfamiliar voice from the cavern passage.

"Yes" she answered, still waiting for the fog to clear.

"Hold on," yelled the male.

The abnormal mist vanished as a group of guards entered the disarrayed room, gasping loudly as they saw a young woman, two dead men and someone who had been claimed dead, days ago.

###########################################

OMG!

One more chapter to go!

It may have taken seven months, but I am nearly done updating my first solo fanfic!:):):):):)

Remember my next InuXKag fanfic will be the Van Helsing Parody that will star the Inuyasha characters. I hope that it will be even better than this one.

Please R&R:)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE!

We have finally managed to get to the last chapter of this fanfic! Whooohoooooo! Hell yeah, baby!

Sorry just excited...

Anywhozer I hope you love it. I'm pretty proud of the story myself:)

Disclaimer: I am too poor to afford to buy anything, especially to afford a lawyer if I said I did own anything.

Enjoy:) BTW please thank Kyrosethorns for allowing me to use her computer to post this final chapter. Check out her fanfics in your free time. I think they're awesome:)

#############################

Chapter 24: Home Is Where The Heart Is

'My head bloody hurts' he thought into the darkness of his mind.

He had never had issues with aching heads or painful injuries in his entire life and now it seemed like it was happening quite often.

Hearing voices, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to stare at the colorfully painted ceiling that he recognized from what could only be his bedchamber. Clutching his head as he moved to sit up.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

"Oh, Prince Inuyasha, you're awake" a female voice observed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the sandy haired girl beside his bed.

"I am Hojo's younger sister, Kura. It's been a long time since you last saw me" she said.

"Yeah it has. Hey.. can you tell me what happened?" he asked curiously. Kura nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can try. Most of the palace guards were fighting some people at the gates when a really loud shattering sound came from the dungeons. A group went to investigate and found you, the dead ex-lord, a young woman and...and Hojo," she paused to breathe calmly, "The woman told us of Naraku's plan and his crimes. She also told us that the people outside were helping you. A palace witch gave them a truth potion and they were completely honest"

"I could have told everyone that" interrupted, feeling a twinge of annoyance at how the guards' may have treated his friends.

"It's been three days, since it happened, my lord. They returned home, only staying long enough for my brother's funeral"

"I'm sorry about Hojo, Kura" Inuyasha said sadly.

"It's fine. The young woman, Kagome, told me he died to save Shikon. She is very kind" Kura smiled weakly.

"Yeah", Inuyasha smiled softly, as the image of Kagome appeared in his mind's eye, "Wait. You said they left?"

"Yes, two days ago. Oh, Kagome told me to tell you that you don't have to worry about some deal you made. She said that the village would be cleared by the time you want to construct your dojo in about a week"

Silence filled the room, until the prince asked Kura to leave so he could be alone. Kura was shocked at his gruff politeness and left, believing that the prince had made a change for the best.

Once alone, he looked down at the hands laying in his lap. Why had Kagome left without waiting for him to wake up? This question bothered Inuyasha greatly.

He remembered admitting to Hojo about the love he had for Kagome, now how was he to tell her if she wasn't here? He recalled how guilty and lost he felt when they had went separate ways after he had turned into a canine humanoid. He had yelled and blamed Kagome for her lack of training and control.

Wait... hadn't he done that to her again in the dungeon? Blaming her for not being able to bring Hojo back?

He did.

He felt shame filter through his body at this realization. She must hate him.

'No she doesn't. She'd the one who pushed me to accept my duties to the kingdom at large. If she didn't, I'd still be cursed' he thought.

Focusing on his hands, he realized that the sharp claws had shrunk into blunt nails. His tongue traced his equally blunt human teeth, completely absent of sharp fangs. Jumping from the bed, Inuyasha rushed over to a full-length mirror to look at his true appearance.

Violet eyes swept over black, waist length hair and round human ears. The curse really was broken! He smirked triumphantly, which faded as soon as it had came.

Somehow this victory didn't seem as worthwhile as it would have been surrounded by his friends.

No longer could he laugh at Sango slapping a groping Miroku or argue with Shippo over food or see Kagome's comforting and carefree smile. Those times were done.

But did they really need to be?

'No" he thought, clenching his fists. he was not going to be alone anymore. they were his friends and family and he wasn't going to give up.

###########Time Lapse###############

'Today is the day' Kagome thought emotionlessly. Six days had past since she and the others had returned to the village and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Today she was going to announce to the entire village that they needed to move. Kaede already knew, having been told the whole story before Kagome and Miroku escourted the prince home. She believed that as the future headwoman, Kagome should be the one to tell everyone.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gome?" Miroku asked standing beside her as the villagers loudly gathered around the small wooden stage in the center of the huts.

"I have to Roku" Kagome responded.

"Why though?" inquired Sango, who stood close to Miroku, her hand held in his. Kagome smiled at the tender gesture shared between the two. After leaving Hojo's funeral, her brother had proposed to the slayer and asked her to come home as his future bride, which she gladly (and blushingly) accepted.

'Why?' she wondered in her mind, 'I want him to be happy and have everything he wants. He's suffered enough. If he wants a dojo, then I will help him achieve it'

"Calm down everyone and listen up. Future headwoman Kagome Higurashi wishes to make an announcement" informed Myoga, who was a long time friend of the family. The assembled crowd continued to stand, but quieted down to some degree. Mothers shushed loud children to better hear the people on the platform.

Kagome's brown eyes scanned the crowd, seeing the faces of people she had known since she was born and had grown up with. her childhood friends were married and starting families of their own. Would she ever find the man who wanted to be her husband and the father of her children? The only man she loved was unattainable and she had to accept that.

"Good morning, everyone" she tried to greet cheerfully and was answered with returned greetings, "I have called you here today to make an extremely important announcement that will change things around here"

A cloaked figure blended in with the back of the crowd, staring at Kagome with undivided attention, with most of his facial features hidden, waiting for the right moment.

Miroku spotted the figure right away and shared a small knowing smile with Sango, who was giving a tiny nod, light brown eyes sparkling.

Kagome, not noticing her brother and future-sister-in-law exchanging glances, continued on.

"Two weeks ago, I was summoned to the royal palace by none other than Prince Inuyasha. He told me that he wished for a dojo to be built here which is a great honor," she took a deep breathe," However, we will have to leave"

Furious whispers echoed through the crowd. Kagome hung her head in disappointment of herself. Miroku squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry I failed you" she blurted out, eyes shut.

"Like hell you failed" someone shouted above the various whispers.

Everyone present fell silent as the hooded stranger started approaching the stage with long confident strides.

Kagome frowned at the mysterious male, unable to make out who he was. However, he seemed familiar, perhaps someone she had met at the royal city?

"Who are you?" she asked sounding harsher than she meant to. She had a difficult past few weeks and she wondered briefly if maybe some of Inuyasha's mannerisms rubbed off on her.

"Someone who you left behind" he answered jumping onto the raised platform, every step bringing him closer to his goal.

"What are you talking abo-"

The rest of her sentence was cut short by the lips of the stranger on her own. Brown eyes widened at his forwardness, but closed as she slowly responded. Instead of anger or disgust, she felt peaceful happiness and bliss, a sense of completion filling her heart and mind. So wrapped up the kiss, she ignored the large audience of the crowd. Unfortunately he pulled away, causing Kagome to pout slightly.

Under the shadow of his hood, the stranger smiled at her expression. He had been waiting to see her up close; talk to her and most of all kiss her smooth, full lips. His impatience almost devoured his soul, but he had waited and the kiss was even better than he could have imagined.

"Who are you?" she asked with the same questioned she had used earlier.

Planning to explain without words, the mystery man reached up with a tanned hand and pulled back the hood.

Soulful dark brown met cocky soft violet. His eyes were the only things she focused on and easily gave away the identity of the former stranger.

"I-Inuyahsa?" she breathed out.

Smiling fully at her recognized, the human prince leaned in for another kiss.

***********EPILOGUE************

Inuyasha proposed to Kagome that very day in front of the whole Higurashi village, much to the joy of the raven-haired beauty and her family. Inuyahsa told her that the plans for his new dojo had been destroyed and were replaced with the construction of more huts. Curious she asked him why. Inuyasha wanted to make a get away home for the both of them, which they would visit often. The prince had been introduced to Rin, Souta and grandmother Kaede, who immediately welcomed him.

A month later, the nineteen year old prince was officially crowned King of Shikon, eagerly received by it's people who had changed their negative views of him to positive. He freed and formerly apologized to everyone he had unfairly sentenced to the dungeon, including Bankotsu and his six other brothers, who ended up forgiving him.

The simple yet beautiful marriage ceremony of Sango and Miroku was soon followed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

Several years past since the start of the cursed prince's journey and time had been good to everyone Shippo and Rin were engaged, Miroku a little disgruntled by his baby sister's growing up, but learned to accept it. Souta donated must of his time to learning magic, finally being able to perform it.

Over the years, Kaede was blessed with plenty of great grandchildren that she cherished and loved even when permanently bedridden, due to her old age. Miroku and Sango had (so far;)) a total of five little ones, two boys and three girls. While Inuyahsa and Kagome had (so far;)') six children, four boys and two girls, as well as another one on the way.

Kagome never completed her magical training, but learned the potions solely instead.

Inuyasha had no complaints in his life. He had everything his heart desired; his wife and queen by his side six (soon to be seven) children, great friends and family.

Yes, he had said it once and he's say it again.

Life was good.

**********************THE END*************************

Please R&R

My next sole written fanfic will hopefully be posted in a week or two. I am close to finishing it, but like the THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE I will probably be done handwriting my new one when I'm half done posting the new one.

Please keep a look out for it! :)


End file.
